Story of all Heroes
by NicholasEceaBailey
Summary: Many Heroes combine in this story


The Return of Heroes 7

Prologue

Before the world of Provincia was created, a god named Kazak was thinking on how he would not be lonely. He came up with the idea of creating a man with no darkness in his heart. He would be the Prince of Heart. So first he created the world of Provincia with his thoughts. He made the sky, which radiated with blue, and the earth, that trembled with anger, if disturbed. Next he made a man with blond hair and blue eyes. The man wore a tan outfit and he was his creator's kindness. At first the man had darkness inside his heart, but Kazak put the man under a sleeping spell and extracted the darkness from the man's heart with a key-looking blade, with Kazak's sharp wrath. The darkness from the man's heart became the first evil man in the world of Provincia. The Prince of Heart was named Genesis and his darkness was named Serpens, whose dark night heart overflowed with darkness. When Genesis woke up, he found the world without any animals and asked his creator to give him powers to create animals that would inhabit the land. Kazak granted him powers to create anything that he wanted. However Serpens also got the powers, because he was part of Genesis. So Genesis created all animals that shined light into the land. Serpens made things that were evil, like poisons and predators that would kill the good animals. Soon Genesis made twins. A son and daughter, named Aaron and Maria. They had spiritual bond in their hearts, which Genesis created. Their father told them that they should make the world, radiate with happiness, and warned them not to go to the western side of the land, for there dwelled Serpens, whose volcanic anger, never stops. Aaron and Maria promised not to and for years they lived happily on the eastern side of the land and took care of Genesis' creations. Aaron and Maria named the animals and soon came to the entrance of Serpens' land. It was like a graveyard with no soul in sight. Aaron wanted to go in, for his curiosity was like a little boy's, to see what it was like; but his sister warned him of their father's command. Aaron ignored her and went in to see the land. His sister desperately called him back, but Aaron was already heading toward a dark castle standing in the middle of the wasteland. It was a black castle that was like a haunted mansion with cobwebs and dust all over it. As Aaron walked into the castle doors, he was entranced by the hallway. The hallway was like a crystal cavern shining with different colors, when it was actually dark and damp like a basement. When Aaron ate some food that was on a table, Serpens appeared and told him that he was trapped in the wasteland forever since he had eaten the sweetened food. He couldn't ever get out and would stay there for the rest of his years. When Maria felt her brother's anguish in her heart, she wept for her brother. Maria soon gave birth to children and they became the light to fill the land and face the evil that threatened the land of Provincia. Maria prophesied that a child of Aaron's would come and defeat Serpens, free Aaron, and the land would be at peace. From Maria, came the elves, dwarfs and humans, who looked up to her as the fountain of all life. The child of Aaron, who would defeat Serpens, would be a descendent named Skywalker.

Chapter 1

Jaina Solo was walking in the city of Corellia, looking for her brother Anakin Solo. Anakin was late for his lunch and their mother was worried. As Jaina walked through the city, she tried to locate her brother through the Force, but his sense was gone. Jaina cursed under her breath for having Luke teach Anakin how to hide his presence in the Force from Jacen…no Caedus. Jacen was gone, just as John Solo said that he was. Jaina smiled as she thought of her other twin, John who was prophesied to be the Shield of the Jedi. He had just come out of a healing trance, which lasted weeks. His battle with Darth Seth had left a big hole in his Force presence. Seth had prophesied that John would become a sith lord named Darth Keith and he would kill Jaina in the future. John had then been wounded in the Force and it took weeks for him to heal. However, he would not talk to anyone except Jaina and Anakin. Their parents, Han and Leia Organa Solo, were worried about John, but they left Jaina to help John and she was trying the best she could. As Jaina was walking through the town, she felt Anakin come back into the Force and found him at a fountain. Anakin had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his Jedi robes and looked occupied.

"Anakin." Jaina said as she came near, "Mom has been wondering where you were."

"Sorry." Anakin said smiling, "I was thinking."

"About what?" Jaina asked.

"I had a vision." Anakin said his smile fading, "Caedus was fighting someone in a dark cloak."

"Was it John?" Jaina asked fearing for her twin.

Anakin shook his head.

"The vision was that Caedus and the mysterious person were fighting and then it ended." Anakin replied.

"Let's go home." Jaina said, "Mom and Dad will be worried."

They went back to their apartment.

"Mom!" Jaina called, "We're home."

No one answered and then screaming came from John's room. Jaina ran to the room and saw John on the floor in pain. Ever since he had come out of his healing trance, he had pain spasms that came randomly. John was clutching his head and he was curled up in a ball, trying to force the pain away.

"John!" Jaina called over the yelling and shaking him, "It's me, Jaina!"

Suddenly she was force-pushed and she crashed against the wall. She fell to the ground and shook her head.

"Anakin!" she yelled, "Go get Mom and Dad."

As Anakin went to go get their parents, Jaina tried to calm John down again until someone touched her shoulder. She looked behind to see the ghost of Kyle Skywalker.

"I'll take care of this Jaina." he said.

He took John into his arms and laid him on the bed. John calmed down and Kyle disappeared. Jaina sat down by John, thinking about Kyle. He was only 32 when he died on the sith planet of Zoist. He had gone to face a sith lord named Darth Bane. John was supposed to face Bane; however, that would've led John to the dark side. Seth had said that John would face Bane and then be trained by Caedus to become a sith lord. So Kyle went instead and destroyed the planet. Kyle had appeared to Jaina several times; however this was the first time that he talked to her. As she was still thinking about Kyle, Anakin, Leia and Han came running in. When they saw John asleep, they sighed.

"Thanks Jaina." Leia said, "Let's leave him."

They started to leave.

"Jaina?" John called weakly.

Jaina turned to see John looking at her and reaching toward her. Jaina went over to him and took his hand. It was freezing cold and Jaina used the force to warm his hand.

"How's everyone?" John asked her.

"Everyone's fine." Jaina said, "Mom is dealing with politics, Dad, you know, is doing what he likes best. Anakin is training to be a Jedi Master and I'm taking care of you."

"How's Hectate?" John asked leaning back.

Jaina paused and sighed. Hectate was John's old girlfriend and a sith apprentice, who battled John and Jaina at the Yuuzhan Vongs. During the battle, Hectate wounded Jaina and John blasted lightning at her. She had flown into the core and died. John still thought that she was still alive and Jaina had to lie in order to help John.

"She's been on a lot of missions." Jaina lied, "Luke has been training her."

"I'm ready to train." John said.

Jaina smiled and they left to Yavin 4. Luke met them at the entrance of the Academy.

"Uncle Luke." Jaina said supporting John who was still weak, "John wants to train."

"That's good news." Luke said, "Master Yoda is here. He can train John."

They all went to the Jedi training room and found a small green alien there.

"Master Yoda." Luke greeted, "John would like to train to become a Jedi Master again, and will you be able to do it?"

Master Yoda nodded and Luke left.

"So you are the Shield of the Jedi." Yoda said to John, who was in a trance.

"Master Yoda." Jaina said, "May I ask a question?"

Yoda turned to Jaina and nodded. Jaina prepared herself for the question that had been on her heart since the battle of John and Seth.

"Will John kill me in the future?" Jaina asked.

"Explain Jedi Solo." Yoda said.

So Jaina told Yoda all that had happened with Seth and John and Yoda listened with care.

"Clouded his future is." Yoda said referring to John, "However I don't him killing you. Yet the future is always changing. Come John Solo, train we must."

Yoda took out his lightsaber and John looked at him.

"I am ready." he said.

"Much you know about the Force." Yoda said, "Lightsaber training is what you need."

Jaina looked at John in surprise. Yoda was the third person that John had ever talked to since his healing. John brought out his lightsaber and Yoda jumped into the air. John looked up and reached out with the Force. Calculations flashed through his mind and as Yoda slashed down, John rolled to the side and swung back at Yoda, who blocked and attacked back. They continued fighting and Yoda force-pushed John back. John flew toward the wall and flipped over. He landed on the wall and pushed off. He headed toward Yoda and Yoda slashed through John's arm. Jaina screamed and then stopped as she saw that the lightsaber just went through John's arm as if it was sand and John's arms were still intact. Jaina wondered if that was a new technique of John's. John reached out his hand and Jaina's lightsaber flew to his hand. It turned on and John started fighting Yoda with two lightsabers. Soon the lesson ended and Yoda chuckled.

"Ready you are." Yoda said.

He left and John went to the window.

"Am I ready to face Caedus?" John asked more to himself than Jaina.

"I will be there." Jaina said.

"No offense Jaina, but Caedus is a sith lord and you're a Jedi Knight." John replied, "I am a Jedi Master and I should be the one to face Caedus. You can get hurt."

Jaina started to steam up, when she felt someone behind her.

"Jaina." a man's voice said that she recognized.

She turned to see a man with blond hair, blue eyes and a beard standing there with a lady with short black hair and hazel eyes. The man was her cousin, Ecea Skywalker and the lady was his wife, Alice. Ecea wore jeans, a red t-shirt, and brown shoes. He had a lightsaber on his belt. Alice wore a blue dress and was expecting a baby very soon.

"Ecea, hello." Jaina said, "Alice how's the baby?"  
"Don't you mean babies?" Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jaina looked from Alice to Ecea and back at Alice.

"There's more?" she said, "But I thought that the doctor said that there was one?"

Ecea looked at Alice and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"The doctor got the information wrong." Ecea answered, "We have twins."

"That's wonderful." Jaina said, "What will be their names?"

"We haven't decided yet." Alice replied.

Jaina felt that they were hiding something else.

"There's something else right?" Jaina said.

Ecea smiled and held Alice close to him.

"Alice is Force-sensitive." he told Jaina, "I'm going to train her and our children will be Jedi."

"John isn't that wonderful?" Jaina asked.

No one answered and Jaina turned to see that John was gone. She tried to reach out to him, but he had hid himself again. Suddenly she felt Caedus outside and looked out the window. She saw two lightsabers slashing at each other in the rain and she enhanced her vision, through a technique that John taught her. She saw John fighting Caedus and she grabbed her lightsaber.

"Ecea come on." she said running out of the room, "John's in trouble."

Meanwhile John and Caedus were fighting.

"So little twin is starting to fight again." Caedus taunted, "Let's see how good you are."

"I'm better than you." John replied, "You sith."

He raised his lightsaber and at that moment, Caedus brought out a stun dart and fired at John. It hit John and John staggered. He fell down unconscious and a ship landed on the platform. Caedus picked up John and hoisted him on his shoulder. As he was walking to the ship, he felt a surge in the Force and turned to see Ecea lunging through the air. Sidious came out and Caedus Force-pushed John to him. Sidious took John on board as Darth Maul went to fight Jaina. Caedus blocked his cousin's attack and used Force-lightning. Ecea held his lightsaber up and used it to transfer the lightning's power to his lightsaber. Caedus stopped and smirked.

"Pretty well for a Jedi Knight." Caedus approved, "Who trained you?"

"Master Windo." Ecea replied lunging at Caedus.

Caedus dodged and knocked Ecea back. The ship behind him lifted and Caedus Force-jumped on to the ramp. Maul followed and they left Jaina and Ecea standing there.

"How could I be so stupid?" Jaina said angry at herself.

"It wasn't your fault." Ecea replied, "I'll go speak to Luke. I have a feeling that he somehow knew that this was going to happen."

"I can't believe that Caedus doesn't even know that you're a Jedi Master now." Jaina said, "You hid it well."

"He will soon find out." Ecea replied, "I'll send Vacuo after them. He can handle it."

"I'll go with him." Jaina said.

Ecea nodded and they left to go talk to Luke about what happened. After he heard what happened, he was silent.

"You are right." he said, "I did know what would happen."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaina asked, "John is in danger, because I was too late."

"It was the only way to let Caedus think that I would go after him." Luke explained, "I saw what will happen. If it didn't Caedus would've found out about you."

"If John is injured, I will never forgive you." Jaina said angry.

Luke cringed and Jaina knew why. Something bad was going to happen to John and Luke knew all the time.

"I'm going to face Caedus." she said leaving, "Ecea, get Vacuo."

Soon she and Vacuo, Ecea's brother, were boarding the Jade Shadow. Unlike Ecea, Vacuo had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a Jedi Knight and he wasn't married. The love in his life died at the hands of Jaina's brother, Caedus, and Vacuo never found another woman in his life that was like Helen.

"Luke knew?" Vacuo said, "'pretty mean of him not to tell."

"He said it was for Caedus to think that Luke was going after him, not me." Jaina replied, "However, he shouldn't have used John. He just got out of his healing and he wasn't even fully healed."

They set a course to the Death Star and soon landed there. As they came out of their ship, they found the hanger deserted.

"I sense a trap." Vacuo said.

"I sense something, but I don't know what." Jaina said.

"Young Solo and young Skywalker." Sidious' voice called out, "Welcome."

They looked to see Darth Sidious standing at the door.

"Come, we've been expecting you." he said to them.

He led them to the chambers and Jaina saw John suspended in a Force-field, unconscious. Caedus and Maul stood underneath John. Caedus' old apprentice, Rexon Skywalker, was killed by Anakin Solo on a mission.

"Jaina and Vacuo." Caedus said, "I was looking forward to fight Luke, however he must have sent you."

"Release John." Jaina ordered.

"As you wish." Caedus said pressing a switch.

A pool of acid appeared under John's Force-field and the Force-field disappeared.

"No!" Jaina yelled as John fell.

Caedus stopped John from falling and put the field around him again. John was suspended back into the air and Caedus chuckled.

"So you see Jaina." he said, "There is nothing that you could do to save him."

"What do you want Caedus?" Vacuo asked.

"I want Luke dead." Caedus replied, "If you deliver him to me, then John will go free."

"How do we know that you would keep your word?" Jaina asked.

Vacuo looked at Jaina as if she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her, "Don't tell me that you actually are going to do it?"

"It's the only way." Jaina replied, "I will not see my brother die."

"Good." Sidious said, "Young Solo has seen the truth."

"I don't think so." said a voice behind them.

They looked to see Henry Skywalker standing there with his lightsaber pointing at them. Henry looked like Ecea, except older. He wore a black Jedi suit and his hair was cut short.

"Let John, Ben and Lexeus free." he ordered Caedus.

Caedus laughed and the whole room shook.

"I don't think so…Henry Skywalker." he said.

"I think you will." Henry replied, "Or else."

"Foolish man." Sidious said, "Remember when you were on our side?"

Henry scoffed and shook his head.

"I remember it too well." he said.

He lunged into the air and threw his lightsaber at Caedus, who dodged and blasted lighting at Henry. Henry blocked it with the Force and rolled to safety.

"Jaina, get John!' Henry yelled releasing John.

John fell and Jaina used the Force to carry him to safety as Vacuo lunged at Sidious. Jaina ran to the doorway with John in her arms and Maul blocked her exit. He twirled his double lightsaber and she started to retreat. Suddenly, a blue lightsaber went through Maul and Jaina saw a man with short black hair and brown eyes standing there. He had two lightsabers and he wore a dark outfit.

"This way." he told Jaina.

Jaina followed him and the man led her to the cells. They came to one cell and the man used the Force to blast the door open. Ben and Lexeus Skywalker stood up and Ben smiled as he saw Jaina.

"How did you get here?" Lexeus asked Jaina.

"No time for that." said the man that led Jaina to the cell, "You all must leave. Troopers will be coming after us."

He brought out two lightsabers and gave them to Lexeus and Ben. They went into the hallways and they heard footsteps approaching.

"Go!" the man said turning on his lightsabers, "Take the ship in the hanger and leave."

Storm troopers started blasting at them and the man used his lightsabers to deflect the lasers. Ben and Lexeus ran with Jaina and they heard the man fall down. Jaina and the others ran to the hanger and got on board a ship, with a lady and an old Jedi, waiting for them.

"Get on quickly." the lady said, "Where's Starkiller?"

"Do you mean the man that rescued us?" Jaina asked, "We heard him fall."

The lady's eyes dropped and she went to the cockpit.

"Open a course to Yavin 4." she told the computer.

The engines started and Jaina felt the man, Starkiller, through the Force. He was still alive, but wounded badly. Jaina felt him strongly through the Force as if she was connected to him somehow.

"Starkiller is alive." she told the lady, "I feel him…strongly."

"Just go." the Jedi said, "If we go back, they will kill us all."

They took off and another ship followed.

"Who's that?" the lady asked.

"It's okay." Jaina said feeling Vacuo and Henry on board the ship, "They're with us."  
They traveled to Yavin 4 and met Luke there.

"Lexeus." Luke said greeting his brother and son, "Ben, are you two alright?"

"Sure." Ben said, "They didn't hurt us that much."

Meanwhile, Jaina and the lady were talking at the ship.

"Thank you for rescuing us." Jaina said.

"No problem." the lady replied, "Name's Juno."

"Mine's Jaina." Jaina replied, "Jaina Solo. I'm sorry about Starkiller."

"He went through it once." Juno said, "He will come back."

"Do you want to help us against the sith?" Luke asked coming up, "We could do with an extra hand."

"Anything to get back at the Emperor." Juno said, "I accept."

They went in for the night and Jaina started having dreams about Starkiller. They showed him fighting against the sith and Caedus fighting him face to face. Another showed Jaina and Starkiller kissing. Jaina woke up with a shock and she looked around. She was still in her room and it was about morning. She got into her robes and went out into the meditating room. Soon she felt John coming in and she got up.

"Hello John." she said turning to him.

She gasped as she saw him glowing blue.

"It's Alpha." John said, "I can't control it."

John fell down on fours and started gasping.

"Vacuo!" Jaina called through her commlink, "Come quickly."

Soon Vacuo came in and laid a hand on John. The glow went away and John calmed down.

"Thanks." he said to Vacuo, "Leave us please."

Vacuo went and John looked at Jaina.

"Something's wrong." he said after a while.

"What?" Jaina said snapping out of her thoughts about her dream.

"Something is bothering you." John repeated, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Jaina replied glancing out the window, "Just a dream."

John raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He knew that it was her business and if she wanted to tell him, she would. He left when she didn't say anything and Jaina stood thinking.

"What is my cousin thinking about?" Kyle's voice asked.

She turned to see him standing there. He was still a Force ghost.

"Kyle." she said, "Am I glad to see you."

"Thinking about Starkiller?" he asked sitting down at a table.

"You know?" Jaina said surprised.

"I know all that goes in your head." Kyle replied, "It's what I do best."

"Well…yes." Jaina said looking out the window again, "I had a dream of him."

"That wasn't a dream." Kyle said in a serious voice and Jaina turned to him, "That was a vision. You and he will fall in love."

"But I sense that Juno loves him." Jaina argued.

"She will go for Vacuo and he will love her." Kyle replied as if it was obvious, "You and Starkiller will have kids."

"How could I love him?" Jaina asked, "I hardly know him."

"You will…in time." he said.

He disappeared and Jaina sighed. Later, she went to her X-wing and started to take off.

"Going somewhere?" asked Ecea coming up to her.

"Just somewhere to think." Jaina replied, "I'll be back."

She didn't tell him that she was really going to the Death Star to save Starkiller.

"See ya." Ecea said.

Jaina took off and went toward the Death Star.

"This is Jaina Solo, requesting to see Darth Caedus, who was known as Jacen Solo." Jaina said to the Death Star's main control, "Repeat, I wish to speak to Darth Caedus."

"Jaina Solo please shut down engines and we will bring you in." a man's voice said, "You will be greeted by one of our captains."

"Roger that." Jaina said, "Thanks."

She waited to be brought in and soon she landed in the hanger. She took a big breath and went out to meet the escort. The man was about 25 and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray outfit and black boots.

"Your lightsaber." he said.

Jaina handed him her lightsaber and the man looked at it.

"This way." he told her.

She followed him to the bridge, where Caedus was waiting. He was looking out the spaceport and she stood waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" Caedus said, "What is it Jaina?"

"I want you to free Starkiller." Jaina ordered, "If you don't…"

"You will what?" Caedus asked looking at her.

"Kill you." Jaina said, "Release him."

"No." Caedus replied looking back out the window, "He is to be my apprentice."

"Jacen why?" Jaina asked using his old name, "Why do you do this?"

"I am not Jacen." Caedus said getting angry, "Captain Jaxen, take my sister away."

The captain took Jaina away and as they were walking, he pulled her into a hallway.

"What?" Jaina said.

Jaxen put a hand over mouth and made a quiet motion.

"I'm going to help you." he whispered, "Caedus doesn't know this, but I am actually a Jedi."

He quietly led her to the cells and unlocked a cell. Starkiller was sitting there and he got up, when Jaina entered.

"This way." she told him.

They went into a hall and Jaxen gave him his lightsabers.

"Let's get out of here." he told them.

They ran all the way to the hanger and was about to board a ship, when a electric shield went in front of them.

"Jaxen." Caedus' voice rang out, "I'm disappointed."

They looked to see Caedus and many storm troopers surrounding them. The troopers had the guns pointed at the Jedi's.

"Surrender and you shall live." Caedus said, "Refuse and you shall die."

There was silence and Caedus' eyes narrowed.

"Open fire." he yelled.

The troopers started firing and Jaina, Jaxen and Starkiller blocked the lasers with their lightsabers.

"We have to get out of here." Starkiller said, "I need to get to Luke."

"Leave that to me." Jaxen said, taking out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

He warped Jaina and Starkiller to Yavin 4. The firing stopped and Caedus looked at Jaxen in wonder.

"Who are you?" he asked, "You aren't Jaxen Baton are you?"

Meanwhile Jaina and Starkiller arrived at Yavin 4, in the forest, and looked around.

"Jaxen?" Jaina called.

"He warped us here." Starkiller said, "Is that possible?"

"In the Skywalker family of Roxas and Henry and with John Solo." Jaina answered, "But Jaxen isn't related to them is he?"

They looked at each other and stayed locked.

"I had a dream." Starkiller said, "In it…"

"We kissed." Jaina finished, "I had it too."

"What does it mean?" Starkiller questioned, "I love Juno."

"As a Jedi Master once told me, the future is always changing." Jaina replied.

They leaned toward each other and they closed their eyes. Suddenly someone came near and they quickly drew away. Juno and Anakin Solo came to the spot.

"Starkiller." Juno said hugging him.

Anakin and Jaina looked at each other.

"_I felt it_." Anakin said to her, "_You and him_."

Jaina looked away and Anakin touched her shoulder.

"_Vacuo and she are all ready in love_." he told her, "_I saw them kiss…on accident_."

He scratched his head and did a weak smile, when Jaina turned to him sharply.

"Come." Juno said, "Luke has been waiting to meet you, Starkiller."

As they were walking, Jaina and Anakin walked a few paces behind.

"Anakin, I may have found Kyle again." Jaina told him.

Anakin looked at her and waited for her to explain. She told him about Jaxen and how he warped Starkiller and her out of the Death Star. Anakin was silent and soon they reached the Jedi Temple. Luke and Mara Skywalker came out to meet Starkiller and Jaina went to meditate in her room.

"Hello." Jaxen's voice called.

Jaina opened her eyes to see him standing there.

"Who are you?" Jaina asked.

"You know who I am." Jaxen said smiling at her, "I am Kyle Skywalker."

Chapter 2

Reunion

"How can you be Kyle?" Jaina asked Jaxen later.

"I was indeed killed on Zoist." Jaxen said, "However my soul didn't fade into the Force like others did. Instead I took the form of a commanding officer on Caedus' ship, and Caedus grew to look to me for guidance. I was there for a few months, gaining my memories back. In my spare time, I practiced with a fellow officer who is against Caedus. He and I used fake lightsabers and practiced whenever we could. Then I heard that you were landing and I went to meet you."

"Why didn't you fade?" Jaina asked.

Jaxen was silent and he looked down.

"I don't know the answer to that myself." he finally said, "I guess that I am still needed."

"In all those times, you were appearing to me." Jaina said, "How did you hide it from Caedus?"

"It's small trick of mine." Jaxen replied grinning, "I learned it from another Jedi. Master Jinn."

"Qui-gon?" Jaina said shocked.

Jaxen nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Well, it seems that you and Starkiller are growing to each other." he said changing the subject.

Jaina blushed and a tear dropped.

"I still can't get over Jag." she said.

Jag-Fel had been a Alliance commander and her love. He died on a mission to obtain Caedus' plans. It had been months, but she had been dreaming and thinking of him often, until she met Starkiller.

"You can't tell anyone, who I am." Jaxen told her.

"I told Anakin about my thoughts." Jaina replied, "I don't know if he believes me."

"He won't." Jaxen said, "I've seen it."

An alarm rang through the hall and Jaina and Jaxen got up quickly.

"What is it?" Jaina asked when Jaxen stopped her from going out.

"The temple...it's under attack." Jaxen replied reaching out with the Force and sensing storm troopers, "The whole Temple."

"Mom…John!" Jaina said running to the door.

"Jaina, no." Jaxen said grabbing her arms, "If we go out, we'd be shot down."

"I have to save them." Jaina yelled weeping.

"All right." Jaxen said holding her, "But, follow my lead."

Jaina nodded and Jaxen opened the door. He gasped as he saw that they were in a star ship.

"Uh, Jaina." he said, "I think we went back in time."

"What?" Jaina asked looking over his shoulder.

"This is the star ship that your mother was on 30 years ago." Jaxen replied, "She told me of this battle."

They went into the halls and saw men with outfits and helmets running toward someplace else.

"Oh my gosh." Jaxen said grabbing Jaina's arm, "Run!"

They started running and soon came to a different hallway.

"What is it?" Jaina asked, "Who are running from?"

"Him." Jaxen said.

"Who?" Jaina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Vader." Jaxen said looking at her, "This is where he captured your mother."

Jaina gasped and pointed.

"Look, there's Threepio and R2." she said.

Jaxen looked and saw that she was right. Threepio and R2 were moving toward the escape pods and Jaxen took Jaina's hand.

"Let's go." he said, "We can't tell anyone our last names. If we do, the future can be messed up."

They went to Threepio and R2.

"Oh my." Threepio said, "I don't remember you two."

"We need to escape." Jaxen said, "Take us with you."

R2 beeped and Threepio looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "How can we be sure they are on our side."

"We know Princess Leia Organa." Jaxen said, "Let's go…you want to be blown to pieces."

Threepio gave in and they entered the escape pod.

"Tatooine?" Jaxen said, "That's where we are going?"

"Yes." Threepio said, "It's the only other place."

They went out and Darth Vader watched from the ship.

"What is on that escape pod?" he asked a commanding officer.

"Some kind of life form…."the commander said reading the monitor, "Well whatever it is, it doesn't come out as a life form."

"I sense two Jedi." Vader said, "Send a team after it."

Meanwhile, Jaina, Jaxen, Threepio and R2 landed on Tatooine and started walking for a long time.

"Jaxen." Jaina said tired, "I can't go on."

Jaxen picked her up and carried her for a while.

"R2." Jaxen said after hours, "Any sign of inhabitants?"

R2 twittered and Threepio looked at him.

"I'm not going that way." he said as R2 went one way.

Threepio headed off and Jaxen carried Jaina following R2. They soon arrived at a Jawa vehicle and Jaxen persuaded them to take all three of them. As they were moving, Jaxen found some water and gave Jaina some.

"Thanks." she said after drinking, "What about you?"

"I'm fine." he said, "Drink all. I'm used to this."

Soon they came to a moister farm and a man, with gray hair, brown eyes and a sandy robe, came out.

"Hello there." he said seeing Jaina and Jaxen, "I never knew that anyone traveled with Jawas."

"We got lost." Jaxen said, "I was able to ask, if they could give us a ride."

"You speak their language?" the man asked.

"Yes." Jaxen said, "Can we stay for a while? My cousin is very tired."

The man looked at Jaina, who was indeed tired and leaning on Jaxen.

"Come in." he said, "Luke!"

Jaina's head snapped up and saw a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about 19. He came up to them and the man looked at him.

"Take these guests and gave them some rooms." he said.

The man bought Threepio, who had been found by the Jawas, and R2 and they went inside. They went to a big room and Luke set up an oil bath for Threepio.

"So, what brought you guys here?" Luke asked cleaning R2.

Jaina looked at Jaxen and he smiled.

"The battle above." he said to Luke.

"You were up there?" Luke said getting up quickly.

"We were on the ship." Jaxen said more pacifically.

"How did you end up on the junk planet?" Luke asked cleaning R2 again.

"We escaped." Jaxen said.

"Well…there isn't much here." Luke said struggling with R2's slot, "What do you have here buddy?"

R2'hologram came on and they all looked at a woman in a white dress.

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan." the lady said, "You have to help me."

She looked around and inserted something into R2. The message played again.

"She's Leia Organa." Jaxen told Luke, "She was the commander of our ship."

"Obi-Wan." Luke said, "I wonder if she means Old Ben."

"Luke!" a woman's voice, called "Dinner!"

"I got to go." Luke said sighing, "You hungry?"

"You bet." Jaina said getting up.

"What's your name?" Luke asked as they went to the table.

"I'm Jaxen." Jaxen said, "This is my cousin, Jaina."

They went to the table and met the man's wife. The man was Lars and his wife, Martha. During the dinner, Luke talked about the next year.

"Wedge and the others are going to the space academy to train. I was thinking that I could go." he told his uncle and Aunt.

"What about the farm?" Lars asked.

"Uncle, this is the only time I could go." Luke said, "I've spent my life here. I want to explore."

"After the next harvest." his uncle said.

"That's what you always say." Luke mumbled.

"So who's Old Ben?" Jaina asked changing the subject.

"An old man who lives in the wilderness." Lars said.

"I think he's a Jedi." Luke said.

"Oh?" Jaxen said eating, "What makes you think that?"

Luke shrugged.

"I don't know." he admitted, "It feels like it."

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Skywalker." Jaina said politely, "It was delicious."

"Why, thank you." Mrs. Skywalker said beaming, "Would you like to help me clean up?"

"Of course." Jaina said standing up.

"I want to talk to Luke." Jaxen said.

He and Luke went outside and looked at the suns.

"You really believe that Ben is a Jedi?" Jaxen said.

Luke nodded and sighed.

"Lars thinks he's some crazy old hermit." Luke said.

"Let me tell you something." Jaxen said, "You mustn't tell anyone, not even your relatives."

"What is it?" Luke asked looking at him.

"Jaina and I are Jedi." Jaxen told him, "It's the truth."

To prove it, he summoned a rock to his hand and Luke looked at him in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"I used the Force." Jaxen explained, "All Jedi do."

He took out his lightsaber and let Luke hold it.

"Luke!" Lars called, "Time to turn in."

They went in and went to sleep. The next day, Jaxen woke up too see Jaina still sleeping. Jaxen smiled and then saw some clothes that Luke had left for him. They were a white outfit and brown boots. He put them on and went outside. He found Luke gone and he went to the kitchen. Mrs. Skywalker was there cooking.

"Jaxen." she said seeing him, "Luke went out with the droids."

"Where to?" Jaxen asked.

"The cliffs." Mrs. Skywalker replied.

"Is it safe?" Jaxen asked.

"There have been some sand people running around there." Mrs. Skywalker answered, "Can you go get him. There's a speeder in the front."

"All right." Jaxen said leaving.

Jaina met him and she went with him. They traveled until they found him with an old man, who was just raising Luke from the ground.

"Jaxen. Jaina." Luke said when he saw them.

"What happened?" Jaina asked kneeling by him and using the Force to see if he was injured.

"He will be fine, young Jedi." the old man said.

"You know?" Jaina said looking at him.

The man had a brown cloak and white hair and blue eyes along with a beard.

"Jaina, Jaxen." Luke said, "This is Obi-Wan."

"Strong you both are." Obi-Wan said to Jaxen and Jaina, "Much like someone else I knew."

Jaxen knew who Obi-Wan meant. Anakin Skywalker was his old apprentice. He had turned to the Dark side and became Darth Vader, lord of the sith.

"We must go." Obi-Wan said, "We can take shelter. My house is not far."

They went to his house and Obi-Wan told Luke about his father being a Jedi and gave him his father'lightsaber.R2 showed the message from Leia. Obi-Wan sat back and thought.

"We must go to Mos Eeisly." he told them.

"I can't go." Luke said, "I know that you want me to, but I have work to do."

As they went back, they found the Jawas killed along the way.

"Who could do such a thing?" Jaina asked.

"They wanted something or someone." Obi-Wan said.

Luke looked at the droids.

"Oh no." he said.

He ran to his speeder and later came back. His uncle and aunt were dead.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Jaina said.

Luke looked at Obi-Wan.

"I will go with you and save her." he said.

They left to the city and looked for a pilot to take them to Alderaan. Obi-Wan found Chewbacca and Chewbacca led them to Han.

"My co-pilot says that you're looking for a fast ship." he said to Obi-Wan, "What's the crew?"

"Myself, the boys, the girl and two droids." Obi-Wan replied, "And no questions."

Han smiled and chuckled. Soon they went to the Millennium Falcon.

"We're flying in that junk?" Luke said.

"This 'junk' is the fastest ship in the galaxy." Han said, "I made her myself."

"Can it outrun Star Destroyers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah." Han said.

As they were going to get on board, storm troopers came out of nowhere.

"There, they are." one of them said, "Fire!"

Jaina and Jaxen brought out their lightsabers and started to deflect the lasers.

"Get on board!" Jaxen yelled to Han and Luke, "Get her ready."

Han and Luke didn't need to be told twice and they ran up the ramp.

"Jaina, on board!" Jaxen yelled.

Jaina went on board and Jaxen used the Force to hurl the troopers back against the wall. He went on board and the Falcon took off. They entered space and Jaxen went to cock-pit.

"Anyone following?" he asked looking at the scanners.

"No." Han answered, "Looks like we lost them."

They went into hyperspace and they all relaxed.

"So, what kind of trouble are you guys in?" Han asked as Luke began training using the Force.

"No questions." Obi-Wan said watching Luke.

"Come on." Han said, "I just saved your lives from the storm troopers."

"That was this young Jedi here." Obi-Wan said meaning Jaxen, "Strong are you boy."

"I'm 32."Jaxen said a bit annoyed.

"Still young." Obi-Wan said, "And you're cousin is strong."

Jaina looked at Jaxen, who shrugged and turned to Obi-Wan.

"You want to know who were really are?" he said.

Obi-Wan, Han and Luke looked at him and Jaina waiting.

"Hope this doesn't affect the future." Jaina whispered to Jaxen.

"I hope so too." he replied, "They are memories…I think."

"We're waiting." Han said.

"My name is Kyle Skywalker." Jaxen said, "This is my cousin, Jaina Solo."

Han and Luke gave a start as Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"You're relatives?" Luke said.

"Well, let's say that I'm Han's daughter and Kyle is your brother's, son." Jaina said.

Han stared at Jaina.

"You got to be kidding." he said, "You're my daughter?"

"Yes. We got sent here from our time." Jaxen said.

"Then you can alter the future by being here." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we didn't choose this." Jaina said.

"The Force did." Jaxen said, "I'm sure of it. Also the future won't be changed."

They were silent and as Luke continued practicing, Jaina and Jaxen felt a disturbance in the Force. Jaxen stumbled and Jaina caught him.

"Did you feel it?" he asked her.

She nodded. Many people had cried out in fear and then silenced. Obi-Wan too had felt it and he was shocked.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Han said.

As they came out, they saw nothing but pieces of an asteroid there.

"Chewie, are you sure that this is the right coordinates?" Han asked.

Chewbacca growled an affirmative and Jaxen looked at Obi-Wan.

"It has been wiped out." Obi-Wan said, "An entire planet."

"That's impossible isn't it?" Luke asked.

Suddenly a tie fighter flew in front of them.

"Follow it." Han said to Chewbacca.

They started following the ship and soon they saw a moon.

"It's heading straight toward that." Luke said pointing to the moon.

"That's no moon." Obi-Wan said, "It's a space station."

Jaina looked at Jaxen and he nodded. It was the Death Star in front of them.

"Chewie, get us out of here." Han said as the ship rocked.

"It's too late." Jaxen said, "Tractor beam."

Jaina looked at the Death Star and sensed two people on there that were close to her.

"John's in there." she whispered to Jaxen, "So is Starkiller. Vader will kill them."

He looked at her and then looked at the Death Star. So they weren't the only ones from the future that traveled back. They had to get on board and rescue Starkiller and John, before Vader kills them. No doubt that John would keep his true identity hidden, but he is a Jedi and Vader will kill him or turn him to the dark side.

"Hide yourself." Jaxen told Jaina drawing away from the Force.

Jaina did the same so Vader wouldn't feel them, hoping that their grandfather wasn't as powerful as Caedus, who had taught Ben Skywalker the trick. Then Ben showed Mara, Luke and Jaxen, when he was Kyle Skywalker. Jaxen in turn taught Jaina and Luke taught Anakin Solo. Soon they hid in secret apartments in the ship and someone came to inspect it and found nothing. They came out of hiding and Jaxen grabbed his lightsaber.

"Where are you going?" Han asked as Jaxen was about to leave.

"To find our friends." he answered, "See you later. Jaina, stay with them. If 'he' finds me than at least he won't kill you."

He left and Jaina looked at her father.

"Got some ideas?" Jaina asked him.

"Right." Han said.

Meanwhile Jaxen was walking through the corridors disguised as a commanding officer. He went toward the cells.

"I've never seen you before." a voice said behind him.

Jaxen turned to see Mara, of the future, standing there.

"Hello Mara." he said.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"I'm the one who rescued Jaina when she went to free Starkiller." Jaxen said.

"Jaxen?" she said, "How did you end up here?"

"Jaina and I actually were in Leia's ship when she was captured by Vader." Jaxen explained.

"I see." Mara said, "I was transported here and I've been hiding from the Emperor."

"I think I could help." Jaxen said thinking.

He summoned his powers and transformed her into a commanding officer.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm Kyle Skywalker. Taking the form of this man. However I stick to Jaxen." Jaxen replied.

"Kyle?" Mara gasped, "How…?"

"Tell you later." Jaxen said, "John and Starkiller are trapped here. Let's go."

"Okay." Mara said.

They went into the cells and Mara reached out in the Force to locate John and Starkiller. She found John, but Starkiller was nowhere to be found.

"John's over there." Mara said pointing down the hall, "I can't find Starkiller."

"All right." Jaxen said, "Get John and go to the hanger. The Falcon is there and you must stay there until I get there."

He left her and went toward the ships main core. As he walked through the halls, he felt someone following him. Jaxen opened to the Force a little and sensed a dark Jedi behind him.

"I can feel you." Jaxen said to the person, "Who are you?"

There was a chuckle and the person came out. Jaxen stepped back as he saw a man with red hair and orange eyes. He wore a black outfit and a lightsaber hung from his belt.

"My name is Darth Keith." he said to Jaxen.

Jaxen gasped and his hand went to his lightsaber and turned it on.

"_Jaina told me that John was to be Darth Keith_." he thought, "_What is this_?"

"Surprised?" Keith asked, "John Solo killed Darth Seth, Seth used the last of his powers to create clones of John. He then sent them to Vader to become sith. However there was one clone, which left us. His name is Rick and he is a fool to leave. I am the leader of the clones and I am one of the sith lords in the clones."

"What do you want?" Jaxen asked.

"Vader has ordered me to kill all Jedi who stand in his way." Keith replied taking his lightsaber out and turning it on, "Time for you to die."

Jaxen scoffed and stood in a stance.

"Let's see if you can defeat a Master Jedi." he said.

Keith yelled and lunged at Jaxen, who dodged and swung his lightsaber. Keith blocked and they continued fighting. Soon Keith was shot by someone else in the hallway. Jaxen turned to see Carth Onasi standing there.

"Get Starkiller." he said to Jaxen, "Then meet me at the hanger."

He left and Jaxen felt Starkiller being tortured in Sidious' chamber.

"Chaos Control on Starkiller." he said force-reaching toward the chamber and feeling Starkiller.

Jaina, Han, Luke, and Chewbacca had rescued Leia by this time and were fighting their way out of the Death Star.

"Any ideas Jaina?" Luke asked blasting storm troopers that were coming after them.

Jaina thought of a way out and saw a garbage disposal.

"In there." she said pointing to it.

As she began cutting it, she felt Mara and John heading their way.

"_Mara, come slowly_." Jaina sent to her aunt, "_There are troopers surrounding us_."

Mara didn't answer, but she and John slowed down. Jaina finished the cutting the garbage disposal and knocked it away. Mara and John came cutting through the troopers and joined the others as more troopers came.

"Where to?" Mara asked.

"Down the chute." Jaina said, "Where's Jaxen?"

"He went for Starkiller." Mara replied, "Let's go."

Leia went in first, then Chewbacca, Luke, Mara, John, Han and just as Jaina was about to go, someone pulled her back. She was spun around and she gasped. Caedus stood in front of her.

"Hello Jaina." he said.

He thrust his lightsaber at her, but she blocked it with hers. Caedus swung his lightsaber around and she blocked again.

"Jacen, don't do this." Jaina pleaded trying to get to Caedus' younger self.

"I am not Jacen!" Caedus yelled.

"I feel it in you." Jaina replied blocking his attacks, "Come back."

They continued fighting and soon Caedus was pushing her down. Jaina started to fill her mind with all her past memories with Jacen when they were together and sent them to Caedus. Caedus tried to block them out, but Jaina's feelings went out of control and they came to fast. He staggered back.

"What?" he said clutching his head, "What is happening?"

Jaina got up and kept sending the images.

"Come back to who you were before you were turned to the dark side." Jaina told him softly.

"No!" he yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

"I feel the light still in you." Jaina said.

Caedus fell unconscious, the darkness leaving him forever, and Jaina picked him up. She carried him all the way to the Falcon. She laid him in the bed in a room and went to help Han set up the Falcon to leave. As she saw more troopers coming, she also saw a panel opening. She gasped as she saw Darth Vader fighting Jaxen. They were in a fierce battle and neither one seemed to be winning. As the Falcon began to lift off, Jaina tried to reach her cousin through the Force.

"_Jaxen, get over here_!" she called.

Jaxen charged his powers and moved to the Falcon with super speed.

"Take off." he yelled to Han as he came on.

"What about Starkiller?" Jaina asked looking at him.

"Check the room in the back." Jaxen told her keeping his eyes toward the outside space.

Jaina went back there and saw Starkiller bruised and cuts on him. His eyes were closed and he was slowly breathing. Jaina passed her hands over him and summoned her powers. The Force ran through her and onto Starkiller. His scars started to close and Jaina looked at her twin, who was looking at her.

"You brought me back." he said, "Thank you, Jaina."

"Why did you turn?" Jaina asked him.

"Actually Xehanort used his powers to control me. Only the Sword of the Jedi could save me." he said, "You are that Sword."

"Jacen." Jaina said smiling.

"Yes." Jacen said, "I am now Jacen again."

They hugged each other and the ship rocked.

"What?" Jacen said, "What's happening?"

"Jaina, get in here." Han called, "Enemy tie fighters."

"Ready?" Jaina asked Jacen.

"You bet." he replied.

They went to the guns and started firing at the tie fighters. Soon someone else shot at the fighters and Jaxen saw the Ebon Hawk behind them, shielding them.

"_Falcon, this is Ebon Hawk_." Carth's voice came over the comms, "_Requesting to join you_."

Han looked at Jaxen, who nodded.

"They are on our side." he assured Han.

"Roger Ebon Hawk." Han said to Carth, "Permission granted."

The Ebon Hawk followed them to the Rebel's fort and Leia started debriefing the solders on how to destroy the Death Star.

"Starkiller and Jaina will be leaders to assigned teams to go after the Death Star. John, and Jaxen, along with Jacen and Mara, will help us by battle mediating, which the Jedi learned as a trick." Leia told them at the end, "Good luck and may the Force be with you."

The pilots started going to their ships and Mara turned to Leia.

"We will have to find a way back to our time." she told her, "After this battle."

"Of course." Leia said, "You can leave whenever you want."

John looked at Jacen and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

When John had learned that Jacen was back with them, their twin bond forged again, more powerful than it had ever been.

"You bet." Jacen replied doing the Han Solo grin.

Jaina and Starkiller went to their ships as Mara, John, and Jacen sat cross legged and started to flow through the Force. Jaina and Starkiller stood near their ships.

"Good luck Jaina." Starkiller told her looking at her, "Be safe will you?"

"I will Starkiller." Jaina promised leaning toward him.

They kissed and then parted. Jaina going to a X-wing while Starkiller went to an Y-wing.

"This is Twins Suns." Jaina said getting ready, "My team, follow me."

"Copy that Twins Suns." a voice replied over the comms, "Red Squadron, follow Twin Suns."

Jaina lifted and she saw Starkiller salute to her as he went with his team. She nodded and led her team toward the Death Star.

"R3, bring the shields up." Jaina told her droid.

R3 beeped and Jaina relaxed into the Force.

"Be calm." she told herself, "You can do this Jaina."

"Enemy fighters heading this way." a red squadron said.

Jaina saw them and set her ship to battle mode.

"Red Squadron fire at will." she said as the tie fighters came closer.

They started firing and Jaina dodged the enemy attacks.

"R3, can you get information on the Death Star's core." Jaina asked.

"Twins Suns, this is Luke Skywalker. Mind if I join?" asked a voice on the comm.

"Glad to have you." Jaina said.

She looked to her left and gasped. It was the future Luke in the X-wing beside her. He smiled and saluted to her. She smiled back and also saw the Millennium Falcon beside Luke's ship. It was her parents of the future in there. However Chewbacca wasn't with them. He had died in the future.

"Jaina left!" called Luke through her thought.

She looked and saw a tie fighter coming straight at her. She saw the lasers come toward her and she didn't have enough time to react. She closed her eyes and felt nothing happen. She opened her eyes to see Lexeus Skywalker in super form, in front of her. The tie fighter was still coming at them and Lexeus raised a hand at it. It stopped and Lexeus used the Force to push it back into another fighter. They exploded and Lexeus turned to Jaina. He smiled and waved at her. He then zoomed toward others who needed help, with Henry Skywalker at his side. As she watched them together, Jaina thought of John and Jacen together. Henry and Lexeus were twins and John and Jacen were twins also. They had Skywalker's blood in them and it made them strong in the Force. Kairi Skywalker, and Jaxen, aka Kyle Skywalker, were also twins. Ecea, Elise and Karrade were triplets and the brothers and sister of Kyle and Kairi Skywalker. There seemed only twins and a one pair of triplets in the Skywalker families, except Luke, Leia, Henry and Lexeus. They were quadruplets and the sons and daughter of Vader who was known as Anakin Skywalker before he turned dark. Also Lexeus was known by two other names. His first name was Peter. He had been named that by his uncle, Roxas Skywalker brother of Anakin Skywalker, before he died. Anakin also had a sister who married a man named Ryan Davidson. Anakin's sister was Louise Skywalker. She had died giving birth to Han, Jacen and Agnes Davidson, who were also of the Skywalker family and Davidson family combined. No one knew of Ryan Davidson being a Jedi and who he exactly was, until Jaina stumbled on the truth of him, but never told anyone. Ryan was the son of a sith lord named Draco, who took over Jaina's cousin, Serpens Skywalker; son of Ecea Skywalker the first. Draco Davidson was trained by Darth Bane and he had a son from his wife, Joy, who was a long past friend of Shimi Skywalker. However Draco and Joy hadn't connected with each other and Ryan was conceived by medi-chlorians like Anakin Skywalker. Lexeus's other name was Roxas, after his uncle. However there was another Roxas, who was the nobody of a keyblader named Sora. Lexeus was also a Keyblader and the Avatar. When Roxas had joined them, Lexeus changed his name in order not to have any mix up. Also his uncle had come back to life and he was called Xerion. Xerion was conceived by medi-chlorians about the same time Anakin Skywalker was. They grew up with their sister and became Jedi. Later Xerion was chosen by the goddesses of Hyrule and the sages to become the Chosen One. Although Anakin was also the Chosen One of the Jedi, it was later decided that Xerion was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. After Xerion had died, his spirit lived on in Lexeus and Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first to realize that not all was lost. He trained Lexeus who was chosen to bring balance to the Force because his uncle's spirit rested within him, thus becoming part of Lexeus forever. Lexeus brought peace to the galaxies along with his brother, wife, and cousins. However he also had suffering as his wife died in a match between him and his dark side, Dark Roxas. It filled Lexeus with grief and he later used his and Maria's lingering spirit to have Ecea, Karrade and Elise born. He sacrificed himself and they became Jedi Masters and brought peace. Lexeus was brought back to life along with Maria by Ecea Jr's part, Cexea. Jaina came back to the present realizing that more tie fighters were coming at her.

"Luke, cover me." she said going toward the Death Star.

"Roger." Luke replied going after her.

They flew toward the Death Star shooting at the tie fighters. Young Luke reached the Death Star and fired into the missile hole using the Force.

"Luke, get out of there." Luke told his younger self.

His younger self did so and followed Jaina and Luke away the Death Star as it blew up.

"We did it team." Leia said over the comms, "Come on in."

They landed on the planet and celebrated. People came to congratulate Jaina, Starkiller, Luke of the future, Luke of the past, Jacen, Jaxen, Mara, and John. They smiled and looked at each other. Leia hugged everyone and Jaina and Starkiller embraced each other and kissed. Jaxen saw them and smiled. Later as everyone was having a party, Jaxen stood outside and looked at the stars. Soon Mara came out and touched his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Luke and someone close to me will have to face Sidious of both the past and future." Jaxen told her.

He turned to her and she saw fear in his eyes.

"I don't know if we can." Jaxen said, "I felt Sidious of the future warp to the past and join with his old self. Also Darth Maul is here. John, Jacen and Jaina will be facing him. Mara, you will watch the death of the emperor on how it was."

Mara let go of his shoulder and looked away.

"It will pain you." he said.

"I can deal with it." she replied pushing her thoughts of the emperor away.

She turned to him.

"You never told me how you're back alive." she said.

So Jaxen told her what happened after his death and how he came into this body. As he said who he was, they heard a gasp. They turned to see Lexeus standing there.

"Kyle?" he said tears in his eyes, "Is it really you?"

"Yes dad." Jaxen replied, "I am Kyle."

They embraced and Lexeus wept as his son held him close.

"It's all right father." Jaxen said, "Everything's going to be okay."

"If your sister knew that you were alive." Lexeus said, "She would be so glad. She hasn't spoken to anyone except her councilor, who helps her in the delegation."

"I will visit her when I can." Jaxen promised.

They continued to hold each other and Luke came up to Mara.

"What's up?" he asked seeing Jaxen and his father together.

"Luke." Mara said, "Lexeus has been reunited with Kyle."

Luke looked at Jaxen surprise and saw Kyle indeed inside Jaxen.

"So he's back." Luke said, "The Force wanted him back."

"Are you sure of that?" his wife asked him.

"Why else would he be alive?" Luke replied.

"You got me there farm boy." Mara replied, "However I can't feel him in the Force, can you?"

Luke shook his head, clearly puzzled by this news. He couldn't feel Kyle in the Force either and wondered if he was injured in some way.

"We should be getting back home." Lexeus said to his son.

"You guys will." Jaxen replied, "Luke, Jaina, Jacen, John and I have to face Sidious and Darth Maul."

"What if you die?" Lexeus asked.

"I won't." Jaxen assured him, "I saw it."

There was silence between them and Lexeus nodded.

"I will trust your word." he said, "Just come home safely."

"You and the others, who came back, must go. As I said; Jaina, John, Jacen, Luke and I will stay." Jaxen replied, "There's a crystal in the cavern not far from here. Use it to get back home."

Lexeus nodded, holding back his tears and went to go take the others home. Jaxen watched his father leave and then looked at Mara.

"Are you sure that you want to stay?" he asked her.

Mara nodded and Jaxen looked preoccupied.

"It's settled then." he said, "We will stay here for a while you know. Quite a while."

Mara and Luke at each other as Jaxen walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Mara asked.

"I didn't face Vader and Sidious until a several months later." Luke replied, "So get comfortable."

They went inside and told younger Leia their plans and she welcomed to the Rebel Alliance. Jaxen went to meditate and soon Jaina walked up to him.

"Jaxen." she said, "I'm afraid."

Jaxen opened his eyes and sighed. He turned to her and smiled.

"There is no reason to be afraid." he told her, "All of us will be there for you."

"I'm not afraid for myself." Jaina replied, "I'm afraid for John."

"Jaina, Caedus is gone." Jaxen said, "He won't turn to the dark side."

"I know of his clones." Jaina said as Jaxen was about to back to his meditation.

Jaxen froze and saw Darth Keith in front of him in a vision. He had injured Jaxen and was after Jaina. He succeeded in wounding Jaina and prepared to strike. The vision disappeared and Jaxen shuddered.

"What is it?" Jaina asked him.

"I saw Keith after you." Jaxen replied, "He wounded you and prepared to strike. Then the vision faded."

"So I might have been killed." Jaina said looking away.

"I don't know." Jaxen said, "However the time was near."

"You don't want me to go." Jaina said, "I understand."

She left him and Jaxen went back to his meditation.

"_The Force is strong in you, boy_." Obi-Wan's words echoed in his head, "_Do not fall to the dark side_."

"_I won't_." Jaxen said, "_I promise_."

_YOU WILL KILL ASTRACUS SKYWALKER_!

He snapped out of his meditation and looked around. That had been Sidious' voice and Jaxen wondered what happened. He got up and went through the base. Leia soon came up to him.

"We leave for Hoth soon." she told him.

"The Empire knows where we are?" Jaxen asked.

"They are heading toward here." Leia answered, "Get your friends ready."

A few weeks later, in Hoth, Jaxen and Leia were looking at the radars and saw At-At's heading toward them.

"They found us here too." Leia said sadly.

"Get me a speeder." Jaxen told her, "I'm going out."

He went to the hanger and found a ship waiting for him. Another pilot was standing there.

"Sir!" he said saluting Jaxen, "Lady Organa would like me to go with you."

Jaxen nodded and looked at the man closely. The man had red hair and blue eyes. He was about 20 and Jaxen felt the Force strongly in him.

"What is your name?" Jaxen asked.

"Lt. Victor Davidson." the man replied.

"Any relation to Ryan Davidson?" Jaxen asked.

Victor stiffened and looked down.

"He was my grandfather." he said with anger in his voice.

"I see." Jaxen said, "Glad to have you with me."

Victor beamed and they got in their ship.

"Ready?" Jaxen asked starting up the engines.

"Roger." Victor replied.

They headed out and started attacking the enemies.

"Luke of the past, are you out here?" Jaxen asked using his comm.

"I'm here." Luke replied.

"Good." Jaxen said, "Let's do this."

"I'm all for it." Luke said and Jaxen could see his smile.

They continued fighting the At-At's and soon Luke gave a shout.

"I'm hit!" he called.

"Hang on Luke." Jaxen said seeing him go down, "Victor, I'm going to land and you take over."

"Okay." Victor replied from the back.

Jaxen landed and opened his ship hatch. He jumped out and Victor took control of the ship. He left and Jaxen ran with Force speed. He saw Luke on the ground heading toward an At-At.

"Almost there." Jaxen told himself.

His sense flickered and he jumped into the air as a storm trooper shot at him. He landed in front of an army of storm troopers and he brought out his lightsaber.

"Bring it." he said to the oncoming troopers.

He rushed toward them and started blocking their attacks.

"_Mara, where are you_?" he called through the Force.

He continued fighting and soon someone else used the Force to push several of the troopers away. Jaxen didn't see anyone, but a ship flying over him. He felt Victor in it and knew that he was the one who used the Force.

"I will train him myself." he vowed.

He turned to the At-At that Luke was heading toward and warped himself in front of it. He jumped up and cut at its armor.

Meanwhile Jaina was in the Hoth base when it started shaking. She looked around and then felt Vader in the base. He was heading toward her mother and the commanders. She ran through the halls and found Vader about to enter the room where her mother was.

"Vader!" Jaina called.

Vader stopped and turned around.

"You are one of the Jedi that I felt in that escape pod." he said to her, "So you've come to fight."

"I will if I have to." Jaina replied turning her lightsaber on.

"You are foolish." Vader said turning his lightsaber on.

They stood across from each other and suddenly Vader attacked. Jaina blocked the attack and parried. Vader blocked her attack easily and force-pushed her into the wall. She hit the wall and fell unconscious. As Vader walked up to her, lightsaber in hand, someone moved in front of Jaina's body and Vader looked at John Solo. His eyes burned with hate and he had his lightsaber out and on.

"Get back Vader." John said.

"Or what?" Vader asked, "Do you think you could defeat me?"

"I can." John replied, "I am a Jedi Master."

Vader lunged at him and John dodged and slashed at Vader's arm. Vader lifted his lightsaber and blocked the attack. They struggled with their lightsabers and Vader sensed that John was connected to him somehow.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I will not tell you." John replied.

Vader slashed at John's stomach and John jumped back. He summoned his powers and slashed a light ball at Vader. It hit him in the chest and Vader was blasted into the wall. John jumped after him and kicked Vader in the chin. Vader was knocked to the floor and he rolled to his feet as John slashed his saber down at him. Vader slashed back at John who ducked under the lightsaber and brought his lightsaber upward. Vader dodged and used the Force to lift John up and started choking him. John let go of his lightsaber and struggled against Vader's grasp.

"So you see boy." Vader said, "You can't stop me."

"Release him Vader." a voice shouted behind Vader.

Vader choked John unconscious and turned around. Lexeus stood there with two lightsabers in his hands. Lexeus looked at John and then at Vader.

"So you've come back son." Vader said.

"You will pay for that." Lexeus said getting in a stance and turning his lightsabers on.

He rushed at Vader and started fighting him. Vader was amazed at Lexeus' skills with two lightsabers. Lexeus flipped sideways and slashed his sabers at Vader's.

"You're good." Vader said, "Just like I was."

"That was when you were on the light side." Lexeus said blocking Vader's attacks and attacking back, "I am different from you because I will never be on the dark side."

He summoned his powers and blasted Vader into the next hallway.

"Lexeus, get to the Millennium Falcon!" Leia called through the commlink.

Lexeus ran, picking up John on the way. Mara had Jaina in her arms and they went to the Millennium Falcon. They found both Han and Leia of the past on board and Jaxen was coming with someone Lexeus didn't recognize. Jaxen kept running, pulling Victor with him.

"Go!" Jaxen said to him as he saw someone on a speeder heading toward them.

They dropped to the floor as the speeder zoomed over them, nearly killing them. Victor ran to the Falcon as Jaxen saw that it was Darth Maul. Jaxen ran toward him, pulling his lightsaber out and on. They started fighting and Victor ran to the Falcon's cockpit.

"He wants us to go." he told Han of the past.

"Who are you?" Leia of the future asked.

"My name is Victor Davidson, grandson of Ryan Davidson." Victor told her, "For some reason, the name seemed to make Sir Jaxen happy."

"His name is Kyle Skywalker, son of Lexeus Skywalker." Luke of the future said, "You're his cousin. You are Force sensitive."

"So I am a Jedi?" Victor said.

"You will be soon." Luke replied, "For now, you need a new name. What will it be?"

Victor thought for a while and soon looked up.

"My name will be Ven." he said.

"Very well." Luke said.

"We must go." Leia of the past said.

"Right." Mara said, "Set a course to Cloud City."

They lifted off and Luke sensed Jaxen land on the ramp before it closed. He felt Jaxen weak and went to see him.

"Kyle what's...?" Luke said coming toward him.

He stopped as he saw blood flowing from Jaxen's right arm.

"Luke." he called weakly.

He passed out and Luke carried him to a bed in a room and started him up on an oxygen bag.

"Leia of the past, can you come back here?" Luke asked into his comm.

Leia of the past came into the room and rushed to Jaxen.

"How did it happen?" she asked inspecting him.

"A sith lord cut off his arm." Luke explained, "Watch him until we get to Cloud City will you?"

He left her to take care of Jaxen and went to the cockpit. They were in hyperspace and everyone was relaxing.

"Is Jaxen okay?" Mara asked.

"He will be." Luke told her, "Once we get to Cloud City."

Mara sighed and she went to start Ven's training.

"How long?" Luke asked Han.

"Not long." Han replied.

Luke didn't dare tell Han of his carbonation on Cloud City, yet he might be able to prevent it. Soon they landed on Cloud City and Lando of the past came out to meet them.

"Han old buddy." he said hugging Han.

"Hey Lando." Han replied, "Listen we have an injured guy on board. Can you take him to your medical center?"

"Sure thing." Lando said summoning a medical pod.

They took Jaxen to the medical center and Ven stayed with Jaxen as the others went for a tour.

"Will you be okay?" Mara asked Ven before she left.

"I will be fine." Ven assured her, "I will use what is of my skills to protect myself and Kyle against anyone that want to hurt us."

"Call him Jaxen." Mara said, "He wants to be called that."

Ven nodded and Mara left. She met Luke of the future in the hallway and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"This is where Vader captured Han, tortured him and carbonated him." Luke told her.

"Do you think we can prevent it?" Mara asked as they walked along the hallway behind the others.

"I'm not sure." Luke answered, "I'll try to."

As Han, Leia, Mara, Luke and Lando entered a room, Han turned to see Vader sitting at the table. Han shot at Vader, who deflected the blaster bolt and summoned Han's gun to his hand.

"Welcome." Vader said to them.

"Vader." Han said staring at him with anger.

"What do you want?" Leia asked him.

"I want Luke Skywalker." Vader replied.

Beside Mara, Luke stiffened and hid himself from the Force. Mara did the same and Vader didn't know who they were.

"Sir." Boba said to Vader, "I have Jaxen and Han of the future on our ship, along with another man."

"Well done Boba." Vader said, "Prepare my ship and get ready to leave."

Boba left and Vader turned to Leia.

"What is this of Han of the future?" he asked her, "Who else is from the future?"

Leia didn't answer and Vader picked her up.

"You will tell me now or die." he said starting to choke her.

Mara was about to intervene and Luke stopped her.

"Drop her Vader." a boy's voice called.

Vader dropped Leia as he turned to see Jacen Solo standing there. Jacen stood with his lightsaber out. John, Jaina and Anakin stood by his side and had their lightsabers on and ready.

"Solos?" Vader said sensing them through the Force, "Sons and daughter of Han and Leia."

Luke pulled Leia close to him and shielded her from Vader. Mara had killed the storm troopers who were holding Han and protected him from Vader also.

"You two." he said, "You are Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker."

Luke didn't answer him.

"Darth Vader." Jacen said, "I arrest you in the name of the New Republic."

"I don't think so." a new voice said from the door.

They all turned to see a man with blond hair, blue eyes and having a beard standing there.

"David." Luke said recognizing the man.

"Surprised that you remember me." David said, "Where's Han Davidson?"

"Not here." Mara said.

She had heard of David Davidson from Lexeus and Luke and she didn't like him one bit.

"Mara." David said opening his arms, "Hello, it's about time we knew each other."

"I know all about you." Mara said, "You betrayed your family."

"I had too." David said, "It was my destiny."

"Destiny?" Mara said, "That's a joke."

David grew angry and blasted fire at her. As it got closer to Mara, John intercepted the attack with his water.

"John Solo." David said turning toward him, "You are to die first."

He blasted lightning at John and he flew into the wall. Jaina screamed and John curled up into a ball trying to block the pain as David kept blasting him.

"We don't want him dead." Vader told David.

"Of course." David said stopping.

He looked disappointed and he snapped his fingers.

"Take them to the Death Star." he told his men.

Soon they were taken aboard the Death Star and led to Sidious' chamber. Sidious was looking out the window on his chair and the Solo's and Skywalker's stood silently.

"So now the Skywalker's and Solo's are in my clutches." Sidious' voice came from his chair.

He turned around and Jaxen saw that Sidious was happy.

"Who said that we are in your clutches?" Jacen said.  
"Jacen Solo." Sidious said, "Or as my future self told me, Darth Caedus."

"Darth Caedus is no more." Jacen said, "I am now Jacen Solo."

"That may be for now." Sidious said, "Now I will watch John Solo die."

He flicked a finger at John and John was pulled toward Sidious and hung in the air.

"Darth Vader, take Luke, Mara, Anakin, Leia, Han, and Jacen to their cells." Sidious said, "I will deal with Jaina, Jaxen and John."

Vader led the others away and Jaxen turned to Jaina.

"This is where my vision was." he said to her through the Force.

She turned white and she closed her eyes.

"Yes, Jaina Solo." Sidious said seeing her face, "You will be killed by John's clone, Darth Keith."

The door opened and Keith walked in the room.

"Hello John." he said to his original person.

John looked at him in fear and Keith chuckled.

"That's right." he said, "Be afraid."

His lightsaber went into his hand and he walked toward Jaina and Jaxen. Jaxen went in front of Jaina and brought his sword out.

"Chaos Sword." he said, his sword glowing with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

His sword and Keith's lightsaber clashed together, as Keith slashed at him, and they struggled with their swords. Jaina took out her lightsaber and rushed toward Sidious. Sidious blasted lightning at her and she skidded to a stop. John broke the grip that Sidious had on him and dropped in front of the lightning. He was blown back across the room over a ledge. He fell over and Keith wounded Jaxen on the leg and jumped at Jaina. Jaina blocked his attack and they fought. As they fought, Jaxen reached out with the Force and tried to contact someone.

"_Anyone out there_?" Jaxen called, "_Come quickly, Jaina needs you_."

Keith wounded Jaina and Sidious laughed.

"Kill the Sword of the Jedi." he ordered Keith.

Keith smiled and raised his lightsaber.

"No!" Jaxen yelled as Keith swung at Jaina.

As Keith slashed at her, a lightsaber blocked his attack. However no one was there and Keith turned to see a man with short brown hair and brown eyes standing there. He wore a tan Jedi robe.

"Step away from her." the man ordered.

Keith stepped away and suddenly spun and blasted fire toward the man. The man jumped to the side and ran toward Keith, who swung his lightsaber at him. The man summoned his lightsaber and blocked Keith's attack. They fought and Jaxen healed himself and rushed to Jaina to help her.

"John." she said to him.

That was all Jaxen needed to hear. He grabbed his lightsaber and ran toward the place where John had fallen. He dove in and found himself traveling through the ships main core. He put on more speed and soon saw John hanging on a pipe.

"Hold on John!" Jaxen yelled.

John tried, but his hand slipped. He fell down and Jaxen saw something golden fly past him. As he looked, he saw a hedgehog in super form grabbing John and they went through another tunnel.

"This way Kyle." the hedgehog called.

Jaxen nodded and transformed into super form. It was Shadow, who had John and was flying through the pipes. They soon came to the hall of the cells and Shadow warped into the hall as well as Jaxen.

"Shadow, go get the others." Jaxen said, "I will be going to help Jaina."

He ran back to the chamber and found Sidious about to strike Jaina, whose lightsaber was broken. Jaxen summoned his powers and thrust his hands toward Sidious. Air rushed out and hit Sidious and knocked him into the wall. Keith and the man, who had rescued Jaina from her death, were still fighting. Jaxen ran to Jaina and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Jaina nodded and they turned to leave. They stopped short and Jaina gave a gasp. Darth Maul stood at the door with his double-bladed lightsaber. Jaxen and Jaina backed away as Maul walked toward them.

"Jaina!" yelled Anakin's voice.

He appeared jumping over Maul and landing in front of Jaina and Jaxen. He turned to Maul and ran toward him. He slashed his lightsaber and Maul blocked, attacking his legs. Anakin jumped over the attack and continued fighting Maul as Jaxen turned to see Keith push the man away and jumped at Jaina. Jaxen moved in front of Jaina. Keith froze and Jaxen found himself glowing.

"_Kyle, you are at you're highest power_." a lady's voice said in his head, "Defeat _Keith now_!"

Jaxen summoned his powers and closed his eyes. He turned into light and blasted through Keith. Keith yelled and dissolved into darkness.

"Jaxen Solo!" Sidious yelled in anger.

"Let's go." Jaxen told his sister, brother and the man.

They ran out of the room and headed toward the hanger. John met them and as they came into another hallway, a Yuuzhan Vong stood there with his amphistaff. Jaxen, Anakin, Jaina, John, and the man skidded to a stop and the Yuuzhan Vong grinned at them.

"John Solo." he said, "I have come to collect you."

"Try it." John retorted.

The Yuuzhan Vong released his amphistaff and it rushed toward John.

"Go!" John yelled to the others as it got closer.

The others ran and John ducked and dodged the attack of the staff. He slashed his lightsaber at it and hit it. The staff recoiled and sprayed poison at John, who dodged and rolled to his feet. He rushed toward the Yuuzhan Vong and something hit him in the back. He fell down unconscious.

Jaxen, Jaina, Anakin and the man ran toward the hanger and found the others there in the Falcon and the Mara Shadow. Jaina went on board the Mara Shadow and the man followed her as Anakin went to the Falcon. Jacen turned to Jaina as she came in.

"Where's John?" he asked her.

"He hasn't arrived?" Jaina said confused.

Jacen got up and ran out the ship. Jaina ran after him.

"Jacen!" she called to him, "Wait!"

Jacen stopped and she caught up to him.

"I can't feel him Jaina." Jacen told her, "All I felt was a sharp pain and then nothing."

"I'm going with you." Jaina said.

"Not without us." Jaxen said coming up to them with Anakin by him.

"I told Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara to go." Anakin said, "Let's find John."

They ran through the halls and saw his lightsaber on the ground.

"Whoever took him, didn't take his lightsaber." Jacen said kneeling by the lightsaber, "I wonder why."

"It's the Yuuzhan Vong." Jaxen said, "They don't take lightsabers, they think it is an abomination."

"You're right." Anakin said, "I feel them near."

His eyes widened and he started running down a hall.

"They're taking him to a ship." he yelled back.

Jacen grabbed John's lightsaber and ran after Anakin. Jaina and Jaxen followed them. They entered another hanger and saw a ship leaving into space. They felt John inside the ship.

"It's too late." Jaina said.

"Not if I can do something." Jaxen said running after the ship.

He went into super form and went out into space. He rushed after the ship and Jacen turned to the others.

"Let's get going." he said going to a ship.

They got in a ship and followed Jaxen and the Yuuzhan Vong ship.

"They're going to hyperspace." Anakin told his brother and sister.

"Jaxen can't go into hyperspace." Jaina said looking at Jaxen, who was getting closer to the ship.

"Well he will just have to try." Jacen said pushing the controls a little faster.

Jaxen felt the ship about to go into hyperspace and touched the ship as it entered hyperspace. He blacked out.

On board the Falcon, Leia felt Jaxen go unconscious, but still alive. Suddenly she heard a scream from the back room and ran back there. She found Alice Skywalker in pain on the table. She had been warped to the Falcon when everyone went back in time and Leia had been taking care of her.

"The babies." Alice said between labored breaths, "They're coming."

"Han!" Leia yelled, "To Yavin 4 quickly."

She turned back to Alice and put a hand on her forehead.

"We're almost there." she told Alice, "Just hold on a little longer."

"I'm so sorry." Alice said, "I failed Ecea."

"You're not going to die." Leia told her.

"Tell him that the boy's name will be Genesis, he will be like your son." Alice told her, "The girl will be Angelica."

"Rest Alice." Leia said, "You're a vampire, you can't die now."

"I chose a mortal life when I married Ecea. My time is coming up." Alice said, "I gave up my vampire time when I became a wife. However my children will be part vampire."

"Sleep Alice." Leia said, "You need to rest."

"I failed." Alice murmured before she fell to sleep.

Leia started to cry and soon they arrived at Yavin and a medical pod came out. Leia and Han watched from the window as Alice was about to give birth.

"Sir, Madam." said a medical droid, "There is another baby, but the baby isn't fully born yet. If we take the baby out, it might die."

Han bowed his head as Leia looked at Alice, who was sleeping.

"Do it." Leia said, "I will be there to help."

The droid went back to the room and Han turned to Leia.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"I don't know Han." Leia admitted, "I have a feeling that the child that isn't fully developed will be special."

She went in and stood by Alice's side.

"The medical droid told me that there was another child." Alice said weakly, "The baby might die."

"I have a feeling that it won't." Leia said, "I will take care of the baby myself."

"Leia." Alice said, "You have been great to me all these years. I wish I can spend more time with you."

"We will never be apart." Leia replied, "I am always with you and you with me."

Alice smiled and suddenly she screamed as she started delivering the babies.

"Leia!" Alice screamed.

"I'm here." Leia said holding her hand, "Hold on."

"Now, now." the droid said as she brought forth a baby, "Here we go."

She handed the baby to Leia and she took the baby in her arms.

"Alice, it's a boy." Leia told her.

"Oh Genesis, my boy." Alice said touching the boy.

She delivered the girl next and she named her Angelica.

"Oh dear." the droid said, "The next baby is dead."

She handed the baby to Leia, who took him gently in her arms. Sure enough the baby wasn't breathing and Han came in.

"Give him to me." Han said, "I will hold him while you talk to Alice."

Leia handed the baby to Han and he cuddled him in his arms.

"Leia." Alice said weakly, "He's dead isn't he."

Leia nodded and Alice looked away.

"Leia!" Han shouted, "The baby's alive."

Leia spun to Han and saw the boy moving in his arms.

"Han?" Leia said, "How?"

"I don't know." Han replied, "I was hugging him and sending a plea for him to live and he started to move."

Leia looked at her husband in wonder and felt a bond between Han and the boy.

"Leia." Alice said, "My time is up. Tell Ecea that I love him and that I will always be with him in the Force."

"Alice, don't leave now." Ecea's voice said in the air, "I need you."

"Ecea." Alice said looking up, "You will be fine. Let Han and Leia take care of Astracus, Angelica, and Genesis. Goodbye Ecea."

She closed her eyes and her body disappeared into the Force. The babies started to cry and Leia bowed her head as she heard Ecea yell through the Force in anguish. Han lowered his eyes and they stood there in silent.

"What now?" Han asked after a while.

"Time for us to keep our promise to Alice." Leia said taking Angelica in her arms and turning her commlink on, "Winter, please get to the medical center."

Soon Leia's nurse came in. She was a tall straight lady, with white hair.

"Yes, Princess?" she said.

"We must take care of Alice's babies. She died giving birth to them." Leia told her, "Please take Astracus for me."

"Yes miss." Winter said moving to Astracus, "I am sorry about Alice."

"Her death was a great loss." Leia said, "We can only hope the others can come home."

Meanwhile Jaxen woke up in the forest on Yavin 4.

"Am I back to my time?" he thought.

He got up and traveled to the Temple and sure enough he was back in his time.

"Jaxen!" Jaina called, "Over here."

Jaxen looked to see Jaina and Jacen, along with Anakin and John, standing at the Temple waving to him. He ran to them and they hugged each other.

"Everyone's back." Jaina said, "Jaxen, Alice died."

Jaxen's face fell and he looked at the ground.

"Where's Ecea?" he asked.

"In his room." Jacen said, "He won't talk to anyone."

Jaxen put a hand on his shoulder and left to talk to Ecea. He found him weeping in his room and Jaxen went up to him and took him gently in his arms.

"Jaxen." Ecea said crying, "She's gone."

"I'm here." Jaxen said hugging him, "It's alright."

He held Ecea as he wept and stayed until he fell asleep. He left Ecea and met Leia in the hall.

"Kyle, come and see the babies." she said, "Ecea said for me to keep them and he couldn't face them."

Jaxen went with her and they arrived at her apartment. She opened the door and Jaxen saw Han with Astracus and Winter taking care of Genesis. 3-PO was taking care of Angelica. Han looked at Jaxen and smiled.

"Hello Jaxen." he said, "This little survivor is Astracus Skywalker."

"Han brought him back somehow." Leia told Jaxen, "The others are Genesis and Angelica Skywalker."

"You brought Astracus back to life?" Jaxen said to Han, "What did you do?"

"I just pleaded him to live and he started moving." Han replied.

"You just met Ecea." Leia said to Jaxen, "How is he?"

"Devastated." Jaxen said, "He fell asleep."

"I hope he will be okay." Han said, "He's a great kid."

"Han, he's 32." Jaxen said.

Suddenly he had a flashback of when he 'died' on Zoist. He clutched his head and saw a picture Astracus Skywalker and Jaxen's daughter and son, Agnes and Steven, fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. Astracus had black hair and black eyes. He had a blue lightsaber and was wearing a brown Jedi robe. Agnes had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a purple lightsaber and she was wearing a tan Jedi robe. Steven had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black Jedi robe and his lightsaber was orange. Astracus was jumping back and putting a hand in front of him to protect himself, Steven and Agnes as Agnes and Steven were standing in a fighting stance. The Yuuzhan Vong was about to strike at Astracus. There were many explosions and the place was Coruscant. The picture vanished and Jaxen shook his head.

"Jaxen, are you okay?" Han asked.

"I'm fine." Jaxen said, "Just a memory."

He looked and saw that Han was really concerned.

"Really Han." Jaxen said, "I'm okay."

Han eased up a little and nodded. He went back to feeding Astracus and Jaxen felt great power in Astracus, like Anakin Skywalker. Jaxen shuddered as he thought that Sidious might take Astracus to the dark side. He thrust the thought away and took a deep breath.

"Where's William?" Jaxen asked.

William was the brother of Henry and Lexeus Skywalker. He had transformed Jaxen and Kairi to 18 year olds when he touched them. Jaxen was thinking that William could turn Astracus, Genesis and Angelica into at least 16 year old.

"He's on his way." Leia said, "It has been a long time since he visited us."

"He may have been off on missions." Jaxen said, "Did he say when?"

"Miss Leia." 3-PO said, "Master William just called from the hanger."

Jaxen raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about quick flying." he said to Leia, "Let's go meet him."

He and Leia went to the hanger and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes walking up to them, with an R2 unit at his side. The man wore a flying suit and a lightsaber hung on his belt.

"Leia." the man said hugging her, "Nice to see you."

"You too William." Leia replied, "This is Kyle. He had 'died' and went into this new body."

"Kyle." William said shaking Jaxen's hand.

"Uncle." Jaxen replied, "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, I have been going to different planets and I got a surprise for you." William said.

He turned back to a big ship.

"Rose, Jack, and Sarah." he called.

Two children came running from the ship and hugged William. The boy, Jack, had red hair and blue eyes. He was about 7 years old and he wore a tan shirt and blue jeans. The girl, Sarah, had green hair and green eyes. She wore Kakiri clothes like Sarah, the Sage of the Forest, and Link. A lady, who was expecting a child, also came out. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dress and a lightsaber hung by her belt.

"This is my wife, Rosa." William told Leia and Jaxen, hugging his wife, "My children, Sarah and Jack. The soon-to-be born boy will be named Leon."

"You have a family?" Leia said, "William that is wonderful news. Nice to meet you, Rosa."

"Hello Mrs. Solo." Rosa said.

"Call me Leia." Leia said shaking Rosa's hand, "Come with me."

They started walking back to the apartments.

"You sort of came at a bad time." Leia told them, "Ecea's wife just died."

"I'm so sorry." William said, "How is he doing?"

"I went to see him." Jaxen said, "He was devastated and he fell asleep."

"You and he must be close." Rosa said.

"The good thing is that she was able to give birth to three children." Leia said, "One of them had died and Han brought him back to life."

"How did he do that?" William asked.

"We don't really know." Leia answered, "There is a bond between Han and Astracus, who is the baby that had died."

"I see." William said.

They arrived at the apartments and were about to enter, when Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, John Solo came up to them.

"William?" Jaina said looking at William, "You're older."

"You've grown." William replied, "Last time I saw you, you were 16."

Jaina smiled and William looked at John.

"Who is this?" he asked Leia.

"A few months ago, I found out that he was my son." Leia said, "His name is John Solo."

"Nice to meet you John." William said, "This is my family. My wife, Rosa, and kids, Jack and Sarah."

"Are you my cousin?" Sarah asked John.

"I am." John said smiling at her, "Pleased to meet you Sarah."

"I like you." Sarah said, "Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Get on." John said squatting down and allowing her to get on his back.

She climbed up and squealed with delight as John looked at her. She looked back at him and hugged him. Leia smiled as she watched them. They went inside and Jack pulled John into another room, with Sarah.

"Let's play." Jack said as they went into the room.

John looked at Leia and she nodded.

"_Call if you need me_." John told her through the Force.

He went in and started chasing the kids and they laughed and ran.

"Seems that John is really good with little kids." Rosa said to Leia.

"Yes, he had a nephew, but his nephew turned on him." Leia replied.

Han, Jaxen, Jacen and William had gone to talk in another room as Jaina, Leia and Rosa sat in the living room talking.

"So why did John's nephew turn on him." Rosa asked.

Jaina told her of Seth and the battle between him and John. She didn't tell about Seth's prophecy and continued to talk about John's victory and his wounds in the Force. Leia sat and listened as she fed Astracus his milk. Jaina then told Rosa about John's life as a rock band singer and how he returned to Yavin with Ecea. When she finished, Rosa looked at the room where John was talking and playing with kids.

"He's had a hard life." she said, "I feel sorry for him. Being found out that he was a different person and having someone close betraying you and then being wounded mentally and emotionally. It is just too much."

"Yes, but John is a strong Jedi and he can heal." Leia said, "It just takes a little time."

They continued talking, until they heard a noise from the other room.

"Cousin John!" Jack yelled.

Sarah came out.

"Come quickly." she told Jaina, Leia and her mother, "Something is wrong with Cousin John."

Leia, Jaina and Rosa ran to the room and saw John on the floor unconscious.

"John." Jaina said rushing to his side and putting her ear to his chest, "Mother, he's barely breathing."

"Han!" Leia called, "Call the medic!"

Suddenly Rosa clutched her womb and started gasping.

"Leia." she said, "Something's happening."

She started to fall and Leia caught her. A few minutes later; Leia, Han, Jaxen, Jaina, Anakin, Jacen, William, Jack and Sarah sat in the waiting room for the news of John and Rosa. William held his son and daughter as they waited. According to the kids, John was doing fine, until he soon started coughing and started to sway. He then fell and went unconscious. As they waited, Sarah started to cry and Jaina took her and held her. Soon a doctor came out and looked tired. He walked up to Leia and the others.

"Are they okay?" Leia asked him.

"Mrs. Skywalker delivered a boy and she will be fine." the doctor said, "John Solo is very sick and he may die, unless a cure is found."

Jaina held Sarah close and many thoughts went through her mind. If John did die, there would be no Shield of the Jedi and she would lose him forever.

"What is he infected with?" Jaina asked the doctor.

"A mysterious illness that none of our doctors know of." the doctor replied, "best doctor is baffled by it."

"I will go find the cure." Jaina said.

The others looked at as if she was insane.

"Jaina, we don't even know where it is." William said, "How on earth are you going to find it?"

"John will lead me to it." Jaina replied, "His spirit."

"I will go with you." Anakin said.

"Me too." Jacen added.

"Don't forget me." Jaxen said.

"I want to go too." Sarah said.

Jaina looked at her and went down to her knees.

"I need someone brave to look after John." she told Sarah, "Will you and Jack do it, while I am gone?"

Sarah nodded and Jaina brushed her hair.

"That's a good girl." Jaina said, "I will find the cure. I promise."

"The rest of us will take care of the babies and Rosa and John." William said, "May the Force be with you."

Jaina looked at her brothers and cousin.

"Go get ready." she told them, "I will be there soon."

She went to John's room and saw him on bed still unconscious.

"John." Jaina said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I am going to find a cure for you. Please guide me with your spirit. I promise to find it."

John breathed slowly and Jaina took his hand in hers.

"Just hold on." Jaina said.

She left him and went to the hanger where Anakin, Jaxen, and Jacen were waiting at the John Solo, which Luke had made for John for his birthday. Jaina took the pilot seat and Jaxen was the co-pilot and Anakin and Jacen were navigators.

"So...where are we going first?" Anakin asked looking at the maps.

"Let's go to Coruscant." Jaina said.

The guys looked at her with their mouths open.

"But the Yuuzhan Vong has taken over the planet." Anakin protested.

"Exactly." Jaina said, "Remember that they had taken him in their ship. They might have the cure."

"You're right." Jaxen said, "He was taken and they must have injected something in him."

"That is what I was thinking." Jaina replied.

"Setting a course to Coruscant." Jacen said plotting the coordinates, "Hyperspace ready."

"Here we go." Jaina said thrusting the control for the hyper drive forward.

They zoomed into space.

On Coruscant, a Yuuzhan Vong, named Norm Amor, stood looking out a window on his ship.

"They are coming." said a man's voice behind him.

"Are you sure?" Norm Amor asked.

"Ca'both is never wrong." the man replied, "They will be mine."

"As you wish Ca'both." Norm Amor said, "However we will have to sacrifice Jaxen Solo."

"Take him." Ca'both said, "He means nothing to me. However Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo will not be harmed."

"Again, as you wish." Norm Amor said, "The gods will be pleased."

"Crazy stuff." Ca'both said, "There is only the Force."

"That is where you are mistaken." Norm Amor said, "There is no such thing as the 'Force'."

"You may think what you like." Ca'both replied, "I have what I want, except one thing."

"What is that?" Norm Amor said turning to Ca'both.

Ca'both was an old man, who was actually a clone of a long dead Jedi Master. He was also crazy and he thought of his 'empire' and bringing 'peace' to the galaxy. Ca'both had tried to take Mara, Luke, and Leia for himself and also tried taking Leia's children, Jaina, John, and Jacen who were still in their mother's womb at that time. When Jacen, Jaina and John were born, John was transported to Earth and Ca'both went after Jacen and Jaina. However Mara fought Luke's clone, Luuke Skywalker, and fulfilled her promise to Sidious by killing Luke Skywalker's clone. She was free from her past and she also stabbed Ca'both, but another clone had been created and this one was doing everything he can to get his hands on the Solos.

"John Solo is not coming." Ca'both said, "Why is that?"

"My men had injected a poison in him." Norm Amor said, "He is very ill and cannot be cured unless, the cure is given to him. I have the cure."

"You shouldn't have done that." Ca'both said, "It makes things very complicated."

"Why don't you just go to Yavin and take him?" Norm Amor asked.

"If I go." Ca'both said, "Luke and his family will sense me and protect John. I need a Yuuzhan Vong to go do it."

"I'll go send one." Norm Amor promised.

"Be sure that you do." Ca'both said, "I will be waiting."

On Yavin4, Leia was sitting by her son watching him.

"No." John said stirring, "No, it's a trap Jaina."

Leia moved closer and John's eyes snapped open and he yelled. Leia stumbled back and John looked worried, his eyes were clouded.

"Mom?" John said looking toward her, "Is that you? I can't see."

Leia moved to him and hugged him.

"I am here John." she said.

"Where's Jaina?" John asked.

"She went to Coruscant to find a cure." his mother replied.

"No." John said, "It is a trap. Ca'both is waiting for them there."

Leia froze at what John said.

"Ca'both." she said shocked, "He's alive?"

"Yes." John said, "I must go save them."

"But you said that you couldn't see." Leia argued.

"I don't need my eyes to see." John said, "I can use the Force."

"You're sick." Leia said, "If you go, you can die."

"That doesn't matter." John said getting up.

He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"You are going nowhere." his mother told him pushing him back.

"Either you are going to help or I will go alone." John replied fiercely.

Leia stopped and looked at him.

"All right." she said, "Let's go."

They went to the Millennium Falcon and prepared for takeoff.

"Leia?" Han's voice said behind them.

"I'm sorry Han, but John..." Leia said turning to him and seeing him confused.

"I need to get to Jaina, Jaxen, Anakin, and Jacen." John told his father, "They are in danger from Ca'both."

"That crazy Jedi is alive?" Han said remembering what Ca'both almost did to Leia.

"I feel him." John said, "He sent a Yuuzhan Vong after me, however if I am already gone, he won't get me."

"Leia, into the co-pilot seat." Han said moving toward her.

Leia got into the co-pilot seat and Han took the pilot seat.

"Let's go after them." Han said plotting the coordinates.

"Han, this is Mara." Mara's voice said over the comms, "Where are you going?"

"Mara, this is John." John said, "Jaina and the others are in trouble. Ca'both is back and he is after them. Get Uncle Luke and hurry to Coruscant."

"All right." Mara said, "We're coming."

Mara and Luke got on board the Falcon and they all took off.

Jaina, Jaxen and the others had landed on Coruscant and were traveling to the Yuuzhan Vong palace.

"How much longer?" Jaina asked Jacen.

Jacen stretched his senses out and located the palace.

"Over that hill." he told them pointing to the hill.

"Let's go then." Anakin said walking toward the hill.

They walked for miles and saw a high castle on the horizon.

"Never knew that the Yuuzhan Vong built." Anakin said.

"I sense something." Jaxen said.

There were shouts and they were surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong.

"Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo." a human's voice said coming toward them, "Good way to fall right into my trap."

Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Jaxen saw Ca'both walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Jaina asked.

"My name is Jedi Master Ca'both." Ca'both said, "Now you will be my apprentices and watch Jaxen Skywalker die."

"What?" Jacen said.

Jacen blacked out and woke found himself tied up next to Anakin.

"You're awake." Anakin said.

"Where are we?" Jacen asked.

"The sacrifice chamber." Anakin replied, "They are going to purify Jaina, whatever that means."

"They will hurt her." Jacen said struggling with his bonds, "We have to get to her."

"Since Ca'both joined the Yuuzhan Vong, they are smarter." Anakin replied.

"So you're giving up?" Jacen asked.

"No." Anakin said, "However I sense John coming. If Ca'both gets John, it is over."

"John can take care of himself." Jacen said.

"Jacen, John's blind and ill." Anakin said, "He can't see the Yuuzhan Vong."

"How do you know if he is blind?" Jacen asked.

"We have a bond and I feel his eyes clouded." Anakin answered.

"John is the strongest person who is with the Force in our family." Jacen said to Anakin, "Even though he cannot see, he can use the Force."

Some of the Yuuzhan Vong took them to the front of the room and they saw Jaina on the table. Norm Amor stood over her and Ca'both stood at his side. Norm Amor started chanting and raised a dagger. There was an empty space in the Force and Jacen and Anakin couldn't use their Force powers.

"Jaina Solo." Norm Amor said in basic, "This is the time for our prophecy to be fulfilled."

He closed his eyes and slashed his dagger downward. Jacen and Anakin yelled as they saw the knife going toward their sister. Suddenly as sword flashed through the air and the knife was knocked out of Norm Amor's hand. The knife landed away from Jaina and Jacen and Anakin looked to see John standing on a ledge.

"Norm Amor." John called out, "Ca'both, this is over for you. You shall lose today."

"You're blind, John Solo." Ca'both called back, "After I kill you, I shall take Genesis Skywalker and his brother and sister, Astracus and Angelica."

"That will not happen." Ecea called from another ledge.

"This is a great day." Ca'both said as Luke and the others came into view, "The Skywalkers and Solos will be mine."

"I don't think so." said another voice from the back of the room.

They all turned to see a hedgehog standing there with several other friends. The hedgehog was Sonic and with him were Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Chris, and Cream

"Release the Solos." Shadow said, "Or you will have to deal with me."

"You can't stop me." Ca'both said, "Vongs, after them and bring me John Solo!"

The Yuuzhan Vongs started rushing toward John and his team and John summoned his powers. He jumped over the Yuuzhan Vongs and landed at the altar. Ca'both sent lightning at him, but John saw it coming through the Force and dodged the attack. He threw his lightsaber at where he sensed Ca'both and Ca'both dodged it. John summoned his lightsaber back and as a Yuuzhan Vong lunged at him, John slashed through the Vong killing it. Han freed Jacen and Anakin, who ran to free Jaina. As he was running toward the table, Ca'both saw him and sent lightning at him. Anakin was hit and blown against the wall. John felt Anakin being hit and jumped at Ca', who raised a hand and Force-hurled John into the wall. John sank to the floor and he felt his insides being destroyed by the illness. He gasped for breath and used the Force to suppress the illness affects. Ca'both walked up to John and laughed.

"So, you are the Shield of the Jedi." he said, "Pathetic."

He sent another lightning blast at him and John crumpled in pain. Suddenly there was a yell from above and Ca'both looked up to see a boy lunging at him, with a lightsaber out and ready to strike. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown Jedi robe and he was about 16. Ca'both jumped back as the boy slashed at him. The boy looked up with fire in his eyes.

"You shall not touch him." he said to Ca'both.

"Who are you?" Ca'both asked, "Why do you care about John Solo."

"My name is Genesis Skywalker." the boy said, "John is my cousin."

"So, William Skywalker transformed you." Ca'both said, "This is perfect. Where are your brother and sister?"

"My brother couldn't transform and my sister is in the middle of transforming." Genesis replied.

"Well then." Ca'both said, "Let's see how good you are."

He raised his hands and a blast of lightning headed toward Genesis. Genesis blocked the attack with his hand and blasted it back at Ca'both. Ca' both dodged and looked at Genesis in surprise. Genesis took the moment and jumped at Ca'both, slashing his lightsaber down at him. Ca'both blocked the attack with his lightsaber. Jacen went to Jaina and freed her. She was unconscious and Jacen picked her up.

"Jacen, look out behind you!" Anakin yelled.

A Yuuzhan Vong had jumped at Jacen and Anakin threw his lightsaber at the Yuuzhan Vong, who was killed as he was about to strike Jacen.

"Go!" Anakin yelled to Jacen as he dodged a Yuuzhan Vong attack.

Another Yuuzhan Vong jumped at Jacen and as the Yuuzhan Vong came slashing down, John Solo jumped through the air and slashed through the Yuuzhan Vong with his lightsaber.

"Take Jaina to mom, Jacen." John told him, "I have to help Genesis."

He stretched out into the Force and located Genesis and Ca'both in a fierce battle. John force-jumped down and landed next to Han Solo. As he landed next to Han, he felt Astracus in danger.

"Dad." John said, "You have to get back home, Astracus is in danger."

"What kind?" Han asked fearfully.

John went deeper in the Force and felt Thrawn attacking Yavin 4.

"Thrawn is attacking Yavin." John told Han.

Han cursed and went to the landing pad. He boarded the Falcon headed toward Yavin 4. As he came to the planet, he saw many star destroyers attacking Yavin 4, but the Jedi kept off the attack with the Force. Han evaded all the enemy tie fighters and entered Yavin's atmosphere. He landed on the space port and ran out the cockpit. A Jedi named Master Tionne met him.

"Han, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Astracus is in danger." Han told her, "We have to get to him."

"Follow me." she told him.

They ran to Han's and Leia's quarters and as they entered, they froze in their tracks. A man stood there with his back to them. He wore a dark cloak.

"Hello Master Tionne and Han Solo." the man said, "Looking for Astracus?"

The man turned around and Han recognized him as Dark Roxas, Lexeus' dark side. Dark Roxas had black spiky hair and orange eyes. He had a baby in his arms and Han charged at Dark Roxas with a yell.

"Han don't!" Tionne yelled.

It was too late as Dark Roxas lifted his hand and Han floated in the air. Dark Roxas started to chock him and Han struggled with the invisible hold. Someone knocked Tionne out from behind and the person was Ryan Davidson, uncle of Lexeus Skywalker.

"This is the last time that you are going to interfere." Dark Roxas told Han, "Ryan, kill him."

Ryan took out his lightsaber and thrust it toward Han. Han closed his eyes and reached out with his feelings to make the lightsaber stop. As it came toward him, Han pushed more and the lightsaber flew out of Ryan's hands.

"What?" Ryan said, "How is that possible?"

"You're worthless." Dark Roxas said, "Han Solo is now force sensitive."

"Well, he wasn't before." Ryan said summoning his lightsaber.

"That is because of the bond between him and Astracus." Dark Roxas replied, "Die Solo!"

He started choking Han more and suddenly the grip was gone and Han fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Who dares to interfere?" Dark Roxas asked.

"I do." replied a girl's voice,

They turned to see Angelica Skywalker standing there with her lightsaber out.

"Give Astracus to me or else you die." she said to Dark Roxas, "Also you shall not hurt Han."

"You're powerful aren't you?" Dark Roxas said as he let Astracus be taken by Han, "Join us, and we will destroy these brats."

"I am the Light of the Jedi." Angelica replied, "Astracus is the Sage of the Jedi and Han is the Hope of the Jedi. We shall not follow the path to the dark side."

Han backed up next to Angelica and Angelica clenched her fists. They were warped to the Temple and Han turned to Angelica.

"What did you mean that I am the Hope of the Jedi?" he asked her.

She looked down and sighed.

"Ever since you bonded with Astracus, you became force-sensitive." she told him, "There is a prophecy that no one remembers. Aves Skywalker prophesied it to Mara Jade Skywalker a while back. It goes like this, "When someone, who isn't force-sensitive, bonds with the son of the Chosen One in the family of Skywalkers, then he/she shall be the Hope of the Jedi. He shall become a Jedi. The son's name would be Astracus." Alice knew of this and saw you with Astracus and felt you two bonded. She told me before she died, that you were the Hope of the Jedi."

She turned to him and he looked back at her.

"This is a hard fate." she said, "Will you, Han Solo, chose this fate to be the Hope of the Jedi?"

Han thought for a while and then slowly lifted his head.

"I do accept it." he said.

Suddenly there was a flash and the techniques and the ways of the Force went into Han and he felt himself more open to the world and universe. He looked to see Astracus grow up to a 15 year old boy. Their bond grew strongly in the Force and they were linked. Astracus had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown Jedi robe with a lightsaber hanging on his belt. Han wore a black robe and a lightsaber also hung from his belt. The changing ended and Han looked at Angelica. She was smiling at him and Astracus.

"Time never passed as you two became stronger in the Force." she told them, "We have to go save the others."

They boarded the Falcon and set off toward Coruscant.

Meanwhile Luke, Mara, Leia, Jacen and Anakin were fighting the Yuuzhan Vongs as John was fighting Ca'both.

"Uncle, John is getting weaker." Anakin told Luke, "I have to help him."

He was about to go when he felt something holding him back.

"_Anakin leave John_." Alice's voice said in his head, "_The Hope of the Jedi is on his way_."

Anakin stopped and wondered what Alice meant. John and Ca'both were fighting, when Ca'both hid himself from the Force and blasted John into the wall. As John crashed into the wall, Ca'both lunged at him. He slashed downward and a blue lightsaber stopped his from hitting John.

"Get away Ca'both." commanded a boy's voice.

Ca'both turned to see Astracus Skywalker standing there.

"Astracus Skywalker." Ca'both said.

"Astracus?" John said looking but not seeing.

Astracus took a deep breath and pushed Ca'both away.

"It is not I who will defeat you Ca'both." Astracus said turning off his lightsaber, "It's Han Solo, who will defeat you."

Ca'both was confused. Han Solo was nowhere to be sensed and sure enough Astracus' sense in the Force was sincere. A yell came from above and Ca'both looked to see Han Solo coming at him with a lightsaber in his hands. Ca'both back flipped as Han slashed down. The lightsaber barely missed Ca'both and Ca'both looked at Han in anger.

"Astracus is right Ca'both." Han said, "I shall defeat you."

"You pretend that you are a Jedi." Ca'both replied, "You're not a Jedi."

"Nope." Han said, "I am the Hope of the Jedi."

Ca'both laughed and Han brought up his lightsaber.

"Hope of the Jedi?" Ca'both said, "Who believes in that old myth?"

"It is no mere myth." Han replied, "It is true and a prophecy."

"Well, it no longer exists." Ca'both replied.

Han thrust his hand at Ca'both, who was pushed into a wall. Ca'both struggled against Han's force-hold, but to no avail.

"If it doesn't exist then I couldn't use the Force." Han said, "What do you say now?"

Everyone, including the Yuuzhan Vongs, had stopped and was looking at Han and Ca'both. Leia looked at Han with hope. Her husband became a Jedi like the rest of the family. She drew into herself and felt a being inside her. She slowly looked up and Han met her eyes. His sense grew shocked and she nodded. They had another child on the way. Leia couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. Luke stared at Astracus and felt Anakin Skywalker's power in him. Luke was even afraid of the possibilities having the much power into the Force and he wondered if Astracus would turn to the dark side. He felt two others coming beside him of the same power and turned to see Genesis and Angelica standing there looking at their great uncle. They were smiling and as Astracus helped John Solo up, a light flashed and Jaxen closed his eyes.

When Jaxen opened his eyes, he found himself in suite in the old imperial palace. As he looked around the room, he felt Leia's presence and she was in the medical center. He hurried out and met Han in the hallways.

"Hey Jaxen." he said looking at Jaxen.

"Han what happened?" Jaxen asked.

"Don't you remember?" Han asked, "After you were transported here, I defeated Ca'both. That was a several months ago. Leia has been taking care of her baby in her womb."

"I've been transferred to the future." Jaxen told him.

"So have everyone else." Han replied, "Except we traveled after I defeat Ca'both. Leia is getting checked out right now."

"Where's everyone else?" Jaxen asked as they walked down the halls.

"They're relaxing." Han replied, "Thrawn is gone and we are taking a rest."

"Has he pulled back?" Jaxen asked looking at Han.

"For now." Han replied, "He told us that he will be back."

Jaxen was silent as they went to the medical center. They found her coming out of the examination room.

"Jaxen." she said seeing him, "You're awake."

"How's the baby?" Jaxen asked seeing her womb looking as if she was about to deliver.

"The baby is fine." Leia replied, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Jaxen looked at Han and he nodded. He left them and Leia looked troubled.

"What is it?" Jaxen asked looking at her.

"It's the baby." Leia said, "I am too old to have a baby, even with Han."

"What are you saying?" Jaxen asked already guessing the answer.

"Conceived with medi-chlorians." Leia whispered.

Jaxen sighed and thought about it. Was it even possible after Shimi Skywalker? Had Leia's child become the new Chosen One of the Jedi?

"Have you spoken to Luke about this?" Jaxen asked her.

She shook her head.

"He's been busy training the Jedi." she said, "Also I haven't had the time. I've been training Han more about the Force."

Jaxen nodded and looked at her womb. He tried to sense the child in her; all he could get was that the child was very powerful. He couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl.

"What do you sense?" Leia asked.

"The child is very powerful, that much I could tell." Jaxen replied, "Perhaps John or Astracus could figure out more."

Leia nodded and hugged him.

"I'm afraid." she said, "What if the child turns like Anakin Skywalker?"

"I'm sure that the child won't turn to the dark side." Jaxen said holding her.

Suddenly his head buzzed and it started hurting. He clutched his head and blacked out. He saw only darkness and then a light shone and he saw something that scared him.

"No!" he yelled waking up.

He found himself in a bed in a room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. As he remembered what he saw, he shuddered and got out of bed. As he went to another room, he saw Starkiller and Jaina sitting together on a couch. As Jaxen came into the room, Jaina turned and got up.

"You're awake." she said putting an arm around him and guiding him to the couch, "How are you felling?"

"I saw something." he told her sitting down.

"The future?" Jaina asked kneeling next to him.

Whatever he saw, Jaina knew that it really bothered him and he was terrified of it.

"It was the future." Jaxen said, "It won't change."

"What is it?" Jaina asked.

Jaxen closed his eyes and began his Jedi calm meditation. Again he saw the vision that he had seen when he blacked out. The vision that terrified him, because it was his future and he couldn't escape it. It was a vision of him about to strike Astracus, who was injured. Jaxen's eyes were red and his hair had turned black. He was on the dark side and Astracus had confronted him. Jaxen raised his lightsaber and the vision had ended.

"_You will kill Astracus Skywalker_!" Sidious' voice yelled in his head.

Jaxen flinched and shuddered at what he was going to do in the future.

"Jaxen?" Jaina said.

He turned to her and saw that she was worried.

"I can't tell you." Jaxen said turning away.

Jaina touched his cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"You can tell me." she said quietly, "You never kept anything from me before. No matter what, I will always be there."

"I turned to the dark side." Jaxen said.

Jaina's hand drew back and she looked down.

"There was something else." Jaxen said to her, "I was about to kill Astracus."

Jaina stood up and started to back up.

"No." she said, "It's not possible."

"I also heard Sidious' voice." Jaxen said.

_YOU WILL KILL ASTRACUS SKYWALKER_!

Jaxen clutched his head and forced the voice away. Jaina looked at Starkiller, who looked back at her.

"Stay here." Jaina pleaded to Jaxen, "That way you won't turn to the dark side."

Jaxen looked at her and she could see that there was no way to change the future. Jaina hung her head and there was silence for a long time.

"I don't want to kill Astracus, however if I am about to." Jaxen said, "I want one of you to kill me."

There was a knock on the door and Jaina opened it. Mara stood there.

"Is Jaxen here?" she asked.

"Yes." Jaxen said rising, "Mara, I need your guidance."

She and Jaxen walked through the hallways and Mara turned to him.

"What do you need me for?" she asked.

"Remember when you used to hear Sidious' voice." Jaxen asked.

"I do." Mara replied, "Don't tell me that it is happening to you?"

"He is." Jaxen said.

He told her of his vision, including Sidious' command, and she was silent.

"So exactly what do you want me to do?" she asked after a while.

"How did you prevent to be scared when, Sidious' command to kill Luke, came to you?" Jaxen asked.

"I couldn't prevent it." Mara said, "All I could do is to listen. The Force then allowed me to face a clone of Luke. The clone was made by Ca'both and named Luuke Skywalker."

"Then it was over finally." Jaxen finished, "At least you fulfilled Sidious' command."

"You turned to the dark side didn't you?" Mara asked quietly.

"How did you know?" Jaxen asked surprised.

"Astracus saw the same vision, however he survived in it." Mara explained, "He said that someone intervened, but didn't tell me who."

Jaxen relaxed and smiled.

"Well, he would live." he said, "I however might not."

He turned to her and looked sadly into her eyes.

"I want you to tell everyone that I am sorry, when I go to the dark side." he told her.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked as he started to leave her.

"Some place to meet my destiny." Jaxen called over his shoulder.

He went to his ship and got in. R6 beeped a question as Jaxen strapped in.

"We're going to Cloud City." Jaxen replied starting his X-wing.

They lifted and went into space. As he left, Jaxen felt Astracus sending him a farewell touch of the Force. Jaxen returned the touch with an apology and then he went into hyperspace.

On Yavin, Mara went to talk to Leia about her child. As she came into Leia's suite, she felt her in pain.

"Leia!" she said running into the bedroom.

As she went in, she heard Jaxen's voice in her head.

"_Mara, Leia's child is conceived by medi-chlorians_." he said, "_Tell her to name him, Revan. He shall be like Anakin Skywalker; however he shall bring balance to the Force_."

Mara saw Leia on the bed, trying to keep the pain back.

"William!" Mara yelled contacting her brother-in-law, "Leia's delivering the baby, come quickly."

Leia saw Mara and reached toward her.

"Mara, help me." she begged, "Please!"

Mara went over her and felt the baby trying to get out. William came barging in and saw Leia about to deliver. He wore jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Mara, get Winter for me please." he said, "Also get a pail of water."

Mara went to do what she was told and William turned to Leia.

"Are you ready Leia?" he asked her.

She nodded and he started to deliver the baby. Leia pushed and screamed. Winter soon came in and helped. As William touched the baby's head, a shock went through him and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"William?" Mara said, "Someone get in here!"

The door opened and Astracus walked in. He checked William.

"The power in the baby was a lot for him to handle. The baby wanted to choose who would deliver him." he said getting up, "I'll do it."

He moved to Leia and tried deliver the baby. As Astracus touched the baby, nothing happened to him and he was able to deliver the boy as Han and Luke came running in. Han and Luke went over to Leia and started to console her as Astracus looked at the baby boy, who was sleeping in his arms. The boy was so strong in the Force and there became a bond became between him and the baby.

"Revan." Astracus whispered, "I'm your cousin Astracus."

"Astracus!" Mara called, "There's another."

Astracus turned, handed Revan to Han and delivered the second baby. It was a girl and Leia named her Bastilla. Soon, Revan and Bastilla were in their mother's arms and she smiled at them. Astracus smiled and then left quietly into his own suite. He went out on his balcony and saw the vision that he and Jaxen shared. However, Astracus had survived and someone else had killed Jaxen. That someone was Starkiller. He come in time to save Astracus and tried to bring Jaxen back to the light, but Jaxen fought Starkiller and lost. The vision disappeared as Jaina came into the room.

"Yes, Jaina?" Astracus said.

"I came to talk to you about Jaxen." she replied.

"I thought that you might." Astracus said turning to her, "What do you want to know?"

"Did Kyle really turn to the dark side?" Jaina asked using Jaxen's real name.

"Kyle didn't." Astracus replied, "Jaxen did though."

"Did he kill you?" Jaina asked.

"No, he didn't." Astracus answered.

"Then he was stopped by something." Jaina said hopefully, "He came back."

"He died Jaina." Astracus replied, "Starkiller killed him. He tried to bring 'Jaxen' back to the light, but Jaxen refused and fought Starkiller. In the end, Starkiller was the victor."

Jaina grew silent and Astracus went up to her and hugged her.

"There's nothing you can do Jaina." he said to her softly, "He could have avoided it, but he already left. Once he left the future set course."

"What do we do?" Jaina asked weeping.

"Forget about him." Astracus said, "Wipe him from your life."

"It will be hard, but I shall do as you say." Jaina replied.

"Will you be okay if he is gone?" Astracus asked.

Jaina looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks for delivering Revan and Bastilla." she said.

"The least I could do to help." Astracus replied, "Do you remember the man that saved you from being killed by John's clone?"

"How did you know about that?" Jaina asked surprised.

"John told me." Astracus answered, "The man's name is Corin. He is a Jedi Master, who was long thought dead."

"So, he came back?" Jaina said, "Why?"

"I don't know, but he wants to train my brother, sister, me, and Revan." Astracus replied, "He can teach us things that we, Jedi, never knew."

"What kind of things?" Jaina asked getting suspicious.

"Not, the dark side if that is what you are thinking." Astracus replied, "Only techniques that the Jedi of the past knew."

"I got to go." Jaina said leaving.

She went to her room and stood out on the balcony. Someone came up to her and hugged her.

"What are you thinking about?" Starkiller asked her.

"It's who I am trying not to think of." Jaina answered, "Yet, he keeps coming into my mind."

"It will cause you suffering." Starkiller admitted, "But, it is probably the best thing that you could do."

"What am I going to do?" Jaina asked him, "He used to teach me and be there for me."

"I am here for you." Starkiller said as she rested her head on his chest, "I will always be here for you."

"I know." Jaina said softly, "What about Kairi?"

"She hasn't visited us for a while." Starkiller said, "Why don't we go see her and Jason?"

"It's all right with me." Jaina said, "When?"

"Tomorrow." Starkiller replied.

Jaina nodded and thought silently about Kairi and Jason. They had been brought together when Han Davidson, Ven, Namine and Kairi were warped to Earth to help Jason Bourne get his memories back. They were successful, but Han and his team had to go back to their world and Kairi and Jason parted in sadness. Then as Han was about to be warped back, the others had already been warped to Yavin 4, he ran to Jason and grabbed him. They were both warped to Yavin and Luke told Han that it was impossible to have done that and said that there was a bond between Han and Jason. Jason went to see Kairi and they soon married. That was a few years back and now they were living on a planet like Aldreaan. Kairi was expecting twins and they would join Luke's academy when they were old enough. Jason was force-sensitive and he had been training under Jacen Davidson, however when Kairi began to have children, he went to take care of her. After Jason had left, Jacen Davidson was killed by a dark Jedi and Han Davidson grieved for him, even though they had been enemies before. Jacen had become a vampire and Han became a werewolf. They had been enemies and now that Jacen was dead, Han was sorry that they hadn't been brothers like they were before. Jaina came back to the present and sighed.

"Let's go inside." Starkiller told her, "It's too cold out here."

"Coming." Jaina said.

They went inside and slept.

The next day, Leia was taking care of Revan and Bastilla, when an alarm rang. Leia's stomach sank as she recognized it as the alarm when the planet was being attacked.

"Winter!" she called, "Get the babies, we have to leave."

She got out of bed and got her lightsaber. She went out into the hall and saw someone coming down. The person was in a dark cloak and Leia sensed that the person was evil. Winter came out with Revan and Bastilla in her arms and gasped as she saw the figure.

"Go!" Leia yelled turning on her lightsaber.

Winter left and Leia stood guard as the figure kept coming. The figure pulled out a lightsaber and turned it on. The figure swung and slashed at Leia, who blocked the attack with her lightsaber. They fought as Winter ran down the halls. She met Han on the way and told him that Leia was in danger. Han ran to Leia and Jaina came out of her room.

"Winter, what's happening?" she asked.

"There's a dark Jedi in the apartment. Han and Leia went to fight him." Winter replied.

"Oh no." Jaina said, "They can't. I have to stop them."

She started running toward the place where she felt her mother and father fighting someone she knew. It was Jaxen Skywalker, already on the dark side. He had come after Revan and Bastilla and was going to take them to Sidious. Jaina continued down the halls and skidded to a stop. Leia and Han were unconscious and Jaxen was nowhere to be seen.

"Come find me Jaina." Jaxen's voice called out though the Force.

Jaina ran to the Jedi Temple and found Astracus and Jaxen in a fierce battle. Jaina knew that this was the last battle that Jaxen was going to be in and she started running toward them.

"Kyle!" she yelled, "Come back to the light!"

Jaxen back flipped onto a ledge above and Jaina stood next to Astracus. Jaxen looked at them.  
"The light?" he said numbly, swaying as he clutched his head.

He groaned and Jaina saw a dark aura coming out of him. Jaina also saw Starkiller entering the room.

"stay back." Jaina called out to him, "I'm going to try to bring Kyle back."

Starkiller stopped and Jaina looked at Jaxen. More darkness was coming out of him and Jaxen looked up.

"There is nothing you could do Jaina Solo." he said in a double voice, "Kyle is now mine."

"Xehanort!" yelled a voice in the room.

Jaina turned to see her brother, John, standing there. He was still ill and blind, however he was fully one with the Force. He had his lightsaber out and on.

"John, stay back!" Jaina called to him.

"No!" John replied, "You can't defeat Xehanort. Only the Keyblade Master can."

"Xehanort?" Jaina said looking at Jaxen.

"Jaina." Jaxen said trying to fight the darkness, "Destroy me now."

"You have no place here Jaxen Skywalker." Xehanort's voice said from Jaxen, "It is useless."

"No." Jaxen said still fighting Xehanort's control, "I will not let you do this."

John walked up in front of Jaina and his Keyblade, Oath Keeper, warped into his hand.

"Come on Xehanort." he said, "Let's see what you got."

Jaxen/Xehanort scoffed and pulled out a Keyblade and a lightsaber.

"You will regret this John Solo." Xehanort said.

Jaxen/ Xehanort lunged at John, who dodged the coming attack and struck back. They continued fighting as Jaina and the others were blocked off by a magical barrier. Xehanort finally blasted John back and John fell to the ground, wounded.

"John!" Jaina, Starkiller and Astracus yelled.

"You see John." Xehanort said, "You aren't better than me. In fact you are worthless. Your time is up."

Jaxen/Xehanort walked toward John and John struggled to get up. Suddenly Jaxen/Xehanort stopped and groaned.

"No." Jaxen's voice said, "You won't use me for this."

The spirit of Jaxen Skywalker appeared in front of Jaxen/ Xehanort and kept him at bay.

"Jaxen!" Jaina yelled.

"I will hold him off." Jaxen said, "You guys get out of here."

"Jaina!" someone yelled.

They turned to see Ventus Skywalker running toward them.

"Ven." Jaina said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you defeat Xehanort." Ven replied reaching them and taking his keyblade out.

He walked to the magical barrier and went right through it. Xehanort gasped and Ven grinned and got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see what you got." Ven said to Xehanort.

They fought with Jaxen helping with his spirit. Soon Jaxen/Xehanort staggered back and clutched his head.

"What?" he said, "Impossible."

"No." Jaxen said, "Ven, get John and leave!"

Darkness started to form out of Jaxen/Xehanort and the spirit of Jaxen disappeared. Ven picked John up and ran to the others. As he ran, Ven turned back and saw a man standing there in place of Jaxen/Xehanort. The man was of pure darkness and he had dark black hair and wore a dark outfit. Ven skidded to a stop and looked at the man more closely. The man looked up and grinned. The man had yellow eyes.

"Hello daughter and sons of Maria, daughter of Genesis the first Prince of Heart." he said, "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Who are you?" Ven asked.

"I am Serpens." the man replied, "I am the dark side of Genesis, creator of the world Provincia thousands of years ago."

He brought out a dark keyblade and stood in a fighting stance.

"Come son of Aaron." he said to Ven, "Meet your fate."

Ven passed John through the magical field and brought out his a long magical sword given to him by a man named Aaron, who appeared to him at the Jedi Temple.

"Aaron told me of his sister's prophecy." Ven told Serpens, "I will destroy you."

"Maria's prophecy is fake." Serpens said, "She made it out of grief and didn't put her powers behind it. So it could not come true."

"Let's see about that Serpens." Ven replied getting in a fighting stance.

Serpens rushed toward Ven with super speed and slashed his keyblade at him. Ven blocked the attack and parried, hitting Serpens on the arm. The blade broke and Ven looked at it in surprise. Serpens took the moment and blasted Ven in the stomach. Ven flew back into the magical field and got electrocuted. Jaina screamed as Ven fell down to the floor. As Serpens walked up to Ven's body, someone warped in front of him and Serpens stopped. He grinned at the man in front of Ven.

"Serpens." the man said, "It's about time we met."

"Skywalker." Serpens said, "The Prince of Heart after Genesis."

Ecea took a deep breath and held his blue lightsaber in front of him in a guarding stance. Serpens scoffed and brought out a red lightsaber.

"Show me your strength." he told Ecea.

"You will be surprised by what the Prince of Heart can do." Ecea replied.

They started fighting as Jaina concentrated on Ven's body to see if he was still alive. Ven was alive, but barely.

"John, can you warp Ven's body out of there?" she asked her brother.

"I will try." John replied.

John concentrated on Ven's body and summoned his powers to warp him away from the battle between Ecea and Serpens. He succeeded to do so, but the illness attacked him and weakened him a lot. He fell to the ground and started gasping for breath. Starkiller rushed to him and helped him away from the others.

"Starkiller." John said, "Take care of my sister and tell her that I will always be with her. This is the end for me."

"No John." Starkiller replied, "You will live, we will find the cure."

"Don't bother." John said, "My time is up and I will always be with you guys in the Force."

Starkiller started to weep and John smiled at him.

"Don't cry." John told him, "Be happy that I am becoming one with the Force."

"Jaina would be devastated." Starkiller told him, "As will everyone else."

"Tell them that my death is the beginning of..." John started to tell him.

He stopped and his head fell back. He was dead and he became one with the Force. Throughout the Jedi Temple, relatives of John Solo cried out in grief. Starkiller turned to Jaina, who was in a trance. Tears started to form in her eyes and she stayed in one spot. Serpens had disappeared and Ven went to her. He took her into his arms and held her as she wept silently. A few days later; the Skywalkers and Solos, along with other Jedi, were surrounding John's casket and looked at him before he was buried. Jaina stood next to Starkiller, who held her tightly. Jacen, Astracus, Angelica, Genesis and Anakin stood next to their parents. Leia hadn't said a word to anyone after her son died, and couldn't be brought back to life by the Chaos Emeralds. She silently wished that John hadn't died and that he was still alive.

"_Mother_." John's voice said in her mind, "_I will come back. Draw into yourself and realize that I have become new in you_."

Leia did as John said and felt a child in her womb. John was coming back in a different body and she smiled for the first time after he died. Jaina saw her smile and wondered what her mother was thinking about. Leia looked at her daughter and told her what happened through the Force. Jaina gasped and looked at John's body. It started to glow and everyone stepped back. His body became a light ball and went into Leia's womb. Leia drew in breaths and became at peace. She closed her eyes and joined her son, through the Force. He flooded her with warmth and Han touched her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Leia nodded and they went inside the Temple. Jaina walked through the halls and sensed someone new following her. She turned to see a boy standing there. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore torn clothes and had a hat in his hands. He was nervous and avoided her eyes. He was about 15 years old.

"Hello." Jaina said to him, "What's your name?"

"Jake." the boy replied.

"Are you lost?" Jaina asked stooping down.

"I came in an escape pod, from space." Jake said, "There is a battle with the Empire up there."

"Thrawn." Jaina thought, "He found us. I have to warn the others."

She looked at the boy and got up.

"Hurry, we must warn the others." she told him offering her hand.

Jake took it and they ran through the halls. As they were running, the Empire started to open fire at the Jedi Temple. The Temple started to crumple and Jaina shielded Jake from the Temple stones. They were caved in from the other Jedi and Jaina cursed.

"We're going to have to go the long way." she told Jake.

"Not if I do something." Jake said.

He thrust his hands at the stones and they started to move a little.

"Jake, don't waste your energy." Jaina said.

She knew that he was Force-sensitive, but he wasn't trained enough. Jake closed his eyes and the stones lifted. He gave a shout and pushed his hands more. The stones blasted down the hall and the path was clear.

"Let's go." Jake told Jaina, who was staring at him.

They ran through the halls and storm troopers started to appear and fired at them. Jake stepped in front of Jaina and the lasers bounced off an invisible shield in front of them. Jaina used the Force to push the troopers back and she and Jake continued through the Temple into the hanger where they found, Han, Leia, Jacen and Anakin boarding the Falcon, while Luke, Mara and Ben Skywalker boarded the Jade Shadow. Jacen saw Jaina.

"Come on!" he yelled, "The others have left."

As Jaina and Jake got closer to the Falcon, they heard someone behind them.

"Wait!" a lady called, "Help us!"

Jaina and Jake looked to see a lady, with a baby in her arms, running toward them. She had long black hair and wore a blue dress. The Falcon to take off and the lady started to cry. Storm troopers started to fire near the lady. The lady came near.

"Take my baby!" she cried, "Please!"

"Jaina, come on in." Jacen called, "The Temple is going to fall."

Jaina looked at the lady and back at her brother. The lady gave a cry as she was shot and fell down. The baby skidded across the floor and started crying. Jake jumped off the ramp and ran to the baby.

"Jake!" Jaina yelled, "Come back."

Jake reached the baby and picked the baby up. The storm troopers fired and Jake was surrounded by smoke. The smoke cleared and Jake stood there with his eyes glowing. The men were dead and Jake started to run to the Falcon as it started to head toward space. The Falcon left the hanger and Jake jumped into the air and landed on the ramp. He rolled into the Falcon the ramp closed shut. Jake exhaled, his eyes returning to normal and looked at the baby. It was a girl and she had blue eyes. She was only a few months old and she looked at Jake and cried in delight. Jake smiled back and got up. He went into main room and sat down, cuddling the baby. Leia walked in the room and sat opposite of Jake.

"Hello Leia Solo." Jake said looking at her.

"You know me?" Leia asked surprised.

"My name is Jake Skywalker. I am the ultimate life form, son of Kyle and Sara Skywalker." Jake replied, "My father married in secret and I was born. He left us, thinking my mom and I had died, and we lived in hiding. She took care of me and she died a few years ago."

"You lied to Jaina." Leia said.

"I had to." Jake replied, "I know what my father meant to her and it would have brought sadness."

"I see." Leia said, "What now?"

"I will take care of the girl." Jake said looking at the baby.

"What will be her name?" Leia asked looking at the girl.

"Padme." Jake said, "After her great grandmother, Padme Skywalker. Wife of Anakin Skywalker and queen of Naboo."

"My mother?" Leia said in shock, "What do you know of her?"

"Everything." Jake said, "I contain the memories of Anakin Skywalker."

"How is that possible?" Leia asked him.

"He came to me as a Force ghost and touched my head. His memories went into me." Jake answered, "I was made by Shadow the Hedgehog and his friend Maria Robotnik. I also harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"I sense that is not all." Leia said sensing a strong power from Jake.

"The powers of the Triforce, Prince of Heart, Princesses of Heart, Seven Sages, Seven Maidens, 7 rings of the worlds, and the seven Swords of Narnia, dwell within me." Jake replied.

"Those are the powers of the worlds." Leia said surprised, "How could you have all of those?"

"As I said, I am the Ultimate Life Form after Shadow the Hedgehog." Jake said, "I can transform into whatever I want and could do anything."

"So the Sith would want you." Leia replied.

Jake looked away and nodded.

"They will be looking for me, but they have not found me yet." he told her, "I am too clever for them to find me."

"You could be endangering the rest of us." Leia said.

"He is not." Jacen's said voice from the door.

Jake and Leia looked to see Jacen standing there with Anakin. Anakin looked at Jake with distrust and Jake looked back at him.

"We heard what you are." Jacen said to Jake, "Let's ask Shadow if you are telling the truth."

He turned to Leia.

"Mother." he said.

"I cannot do it." Leia said, "It would be impossible for me."

"We know that John dwells within you." Anakin said, "If he is in your womb, then you have the powers to call Shadow."

"No need to." said a voice behind them.

Anakin and Jacen turned to see a black hedgehog standing there.

"Shadow." Jacen said, "How did you get here?"

"Jake summoned me through his powers." Shadow replied, "He said that you don't believe him. Well, he is the only thing I have after 'her' death."

"So you created him." Jacen said.

"Of course I made him." Shadow said, "Maria and I wanted to have someone to play with us in the Space Colony Ark, so we made another ultimate life form."

He looked at Jake.

"However he wasn't finished when Maria died and I guess Doom continued on him." he said, "Tell me Jake, did you see Maria dead?"

Jake looked at the ground.

"Do you remember my real name Shadow?" he asked instead of answering Shadow's question.

Shadow looked at him confused and Jake passed Padme to Leia. He stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He transformed into Shadow, but didn't have Shadow's hover boots. Instead he had running boots, like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"My name is Shaonic." he said, "Combination of Shadow and Sonic."

"Now I remember." Shadow said, "We never knew about Sonic at the time, but Doom must have known."

"Sonic is the other hedgehog that Gerald made." Shaonic said, "However, he didn't become like what Gerald wanted, so he abandon Sonic and created you, Shadow."

"So Sonic is like me." Shadow said.

Shaonic nodded and suddenly the ship rocked. An alarm started to go off and Jacen ran to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" he asked his father.

"Some black thing is attacking us." Han replied, "Must be something from a different world."

"What makes you think that?" Jacen asked.

"Ever seen that kind of ship?" his father asked pointing out the window.

Jacen looked to see a big black ship beside them. His father was right. The ship wasn't from their realm.

"It's the Black Arms." Shadow said coming in, "Doom."

"What do you think we should do?" Han asked him.

"Leave him to me." Shadow answered.

"You mean us." Shaonic said coming in.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. They went to the main room and Shaonic transformed into super Shaonic and gave the power to Shadow. They warped outside and headed toward the Black Arms. It started firing at them, but Shadow and Shaonic dodged the attacks.

"Shadow, warp the Falcon away from here." Shaonic said.

"I'm on it." Shadow said turning to the Falcon.

He summoned a chaos ball and warped the Falcon to Nar Shaddar. Shadow turned back to the Black Arms and zoomed into the base. He landed on a platform next to Shaonic.

"You ready?" Shaonic asked.

Shadow nodded and they set off through the base, destroying the Black Arms as they went. Soon they reached the main control room, where Doom was waiting for them.

"Shadow and Shaonic." Doom said, "Welcome back."

"Doom." Shadow said, "Stop this at once."

"Or what?" Doom said turning to them.

He was a tall black alien with one red eye. He wore a red cloak.

"We will stop you." Shaonic replied.

Doom looked at him and they were surrounded by Black Arms' minions. Shaonic looked at them and grinned.

"Brisinger." he said softly.

Fire exploded and the Black Arms were destroyed.

"I see you still have your powers." Doom said to Shaonic, "Join me Shaonic and we will get rid of the humans, who killed Maria."

Shaonic shook his head.

"I made a promise to Maria." he said, "I will protect the humans. That is what she wished for."

"Then you shall die with the humans." Doom replied.

"I won't allow you to do that." Shadow said, "You will have to go through me."

"You dare to defy me?" Doom said, "I was the one who put my blood in you two so you both could be completed."

"You are not our master." Shaonic replied, "We are the ultimate life forms."

"So be it." Doom said.

Light shone and they were warped elsewhere.

Meanwhile Han and his crew landed at Nar Shaddar, planet of thugs and smugglers.

"Well." Han said to Leia, "At least we are safe from that 'Doom' character."

He looked at Leia who was holding Padme. She looked at peace and was happy she could take care of a child. She smiled at him and looked at Padme, who was sleeping.

"You're thinking of John aren't you?" Han asked her.

"Yes." Leia replied, "He is growing fast inside me."

Han looked at her womb, which indeed had grown as John grew within a few minutes. He touched her womb and felt John through the Force. They went out onto the planet and looked around.

"Never thought you would come here." said a lady's voice behind them.

They turned to see Mira standing there. Mira was a Jedi, trained by Revan. She had red hair and green eyes. She wore a Jedi robe with a lightsaber on her belt.

"Mira." Leia said, "Nice to see you again."

"Leia." Mira said, "Han, Jacen and Anakin. Welcome to Nar Shaddar."

"How's Aton?" Leia asked.

Aton had been Jacen's old Jedi teacher, until he moved to live in Nar Shaddar.

"Aton is fine." Mira answered, "He may be in the cantina right now."

They went over to the cantina and found a man with black hair wearing a Jedi robe sitting there.

"Aton." Mira said, "Look who's arrived."

Aton turned to them and smiled at Leia.

"Leia, Han and Anakin." he said.

He saw Jacen and his smile faded.

"Jacen." he said turning back to his drink, "You're back?"

Jacen looked away and crossed his arms.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Han asked looking at both of them.

"Forget it." Jacen said, "It was a long time ago."

"All right." Leia said, "Anyway what have you and Aton been up to, Mira?"

"Pod racing." Aton said, "She's pretty good at it."

"Thanks Aton." Mira said, "Well I am not that good."

As they were talking, John grew within Leia's womb and she felt that it was time.

"Mira is there a hospital here?" she asked.

"Yes." Mira said, "Come with me."

They left and Han looked at Jacen, who had his hand gripped on his lightsaber.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I sense something." Jacen said, "But I am not sure what it is."

"I sense nothing." Aton said.

Jacen glared at him.

"You never do." he said.

"Outside now." Aton said getting up and pushing Jacen out.

Jacen stumbled out and looked at Aton. Aton had his lightsaber out and stood in a fighting stance.

"Fine." Jacen said throwing his cloak away, "Let's end this."

"Aton and Jacen." Han said, "Stop this."

"Look out!" Anakin yelled.

He ran and pushed his father away and got knocked back. He flew into the wall and fell down.

"Anakin!" Han yelled running to Anakin.

He reached Anakin and shook him. Anakin didn't move and Han glared back at the sky. A fleet of flying ships was flying above them.

"Han Solo!" a voice yelled from the fleet, "Where are Sonic and Shadow?"

"Eggman!" Han yelled, "You won't get any answer from me!"

A light beam shone on Han and Han started to float up to the ships.

"Jacen!" Han yelled.

Jacen looked at his father and gasped.

"Dad!" he called.

Han kept going up to the ships and landed in the midst of an army of robots.

"Surrender Han Solo." Eggman said above the ship.

Han gave in and the fleet moved onward across the planet. Han was taken to the cells and soon Eggman came in.

"Han Solo, welcome to the Eggman Fleet." he said.

"Couldn't turn down the offer." Han replied, "Get to the point. What do you want Eggman?"

"I found my grandfather's diary and it said that Shadow wasn't the only ultimate life form that was created. Maria and Shadow created one that harnesses all powers." Eggman said, "I believe that it is Sonic. Or a hedgehog named Shaonic."

Han gasped as he recognized the name as Jake's other name.

"So you know this 'Shaonic'." Eggman said, "Good, soon he shall be mine."

"What makes you think so?" Han asked.

Eggman smiled and in a few minutes Han was strapped to the wall.

"Shaonic will come for you." Eggman said, "I know he will."

An alarm rang out and Eggman smiled.

"Here he is now." he said.

He left the room and looked on the bridge. Shaonic, Sonic and Shadow stood on the bridge looking at the control center.

"Eggman." Shaonic said, "Let Han Solo go, or else you will have to deal with me."

"Come and get him." Eggman taunted.

"You heard him guys." Shaonic said, "Let's party."

They battled through the fleet and soon Shaonic came to the cells. He walked down the hall and soon saw Han.

"Han!" Shaonic said.

He ran toward Han. Suddenly a cage dropped on him and trapped him.

"What?" Shaonic said in surprise.

"You walked into a trap." a voice said in the air, which was not Eggman's.

"I heard that voice before." Shaonic said, "Silver!"

A silver hedgehog came out from the shadows and grinned at Shaonic.

"Let me get you out of there before Eggman comes." Silver said.

He used his powers to lift the cage up and Shaonic went to free Han. He did and they ran through the halls.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice asked behind them.

They skidded to a stop and saw Sepherioth standing there. He had a long silver sword out and was pointing it at them.

"I cannot let you guys go." Sepherioth said, "Eggman wants you all."

"Sepherioth." yelled a voice at the entrance.

They looked to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark suit, standing there.

"Lexeus." Han said.

"Hello Lexeus." Sepherioth said.

Lexeus walked up to them and took out a sword.

"You guys get out of here." he said to Han, Silver and Shaonic.

They left and Lexeus turned to Sepherioth.

"You think that you could defeat me?" Sepherioth asked.

"Let's see." Lexeus replied.

They started fighting.

Silver, Han and Shaonic were running through the Eggman Base and they came to Sonic and Shadow.

"Let's get out of here." Sonic said.

"Shadow!" called a girl's voice.

Shadow turned to see a girl with a blue dress on a platform. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Maria!" Shadow called to her.

Shaonic skidded to a stop and looked at the girl.

"Shaonic!" Maria called.

"Behind you!" Shadow yelled.

Maria turned to see a robot about to strike at her. She shielded herself and the robot swung. Maria closed her eyes and heard an explosion.

"Get out of here." a man's voice said.

Maria opened her eyes to see Vincent Valentine standing there, with the robot dead. He turned to her and nodded. Shadow came next to Maria.

"Come on." he told her grapping her hand.

They ran as Vincent started shooting at the robots.

"After them!" Eggman yelled to his minions.

Shadow and Maria, along with Han, Silver, Sonic and Shaonic, ran and a missile hit the ground they were on. They yelled and fell down from the ships. As they fell, someone used the Force to slow them down. Han looked and saw a boy on the ground below standing there. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. A lightsaber hung from his belt and Han gasped as he felt who it was through the Force. It was John, his son, standing there smiling at them. They floated down and landed next to the new John.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

Han nodded and John turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

"I have something to do." John replied.

"Shaonic come with me." Shaonic heard him say in his mind.

John left and Shaonic went after him. John stopped in an alley way before a dark portal.

"So you came." he said as Shaonic came up to him.

"Why are we here?" Shaonic asked.

"Shaonic." John said, "Ecea is not Ventus' brother. I am."

"Which Ventus?" Shaonic asked.

"The one who dwells in Sora." John replied.

"You sure look like Roxas and Ventus." Shaonic agreed.

"I must go to Ventus." John said, "He needs me. Vanitas is back."

He turned his head.

"If you wish to help, follow me." he said.

He walked into the portal and arrived on Destiny Island. He stood on the beach and looked out into the sea.

"How long has it been since I last came here." John said to himself.

"John!" called a girl.

John turned to see Kairi waving at him.

"Kairi." John said.

He ran to her and Kairi giggled.

"You've changed." she said.

"This is my real self." John said.

"You look like Rexon." she said.

"I am Ventus' twin." John replied, "Ecea is not."

"I am waiting for Sora and Riku to come back." Kairi said looking at the sea, "I want to go out and do something."

"Then don't sit around." said a voice in the air, "Go out and explore."

Kairi and John looked around and saw a man walking out of a dark portal. He had a black cloak on and had spiky red hair.

"Axle." John said recognizing the man.

"You got it memorized." Axle replied, "That's great."

"What do you want?" John asked.

"Kairi wants to go see Sora." Axle said, "Well I am giving her a chance to do so."

"You know where Sora is?" Kairi asked.

Axle nodded and grinned.

"Want to see him?" he asked offering his hand.

"I don't think so." John said summoning Oath Keeper, his keyblade.

"Don't trust me Roxas?" Axle questioned.

"I am not..." John said.

Suddenly his head started to hurt and John fell to his knees clutching his head as he remembered his name in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. It was Roxas and Sora's nobody was named Roxas, because Terranort remembered the name and his nobody was the one who found Sora's nobody. Xemnas had named Sora's nobody, Roxas.

"That's right number 15." Axle said, "Roxas is your name. Not John."

"Number 15." John said, "Organization 13."

"That's right." Axle said, "Come on."

John looked at Kairi, who looked at him.

"We want to see Sora right?" he said to her, "Let's go. Stay by me though."

Kairi nodded and they went with Axle inside the portal. They went into the land of between and looked around.

"Okay Axle." John said, "Where is Sora?"

"This way." Axle said making a new portal.

John started to go, when he was shoved in and he turned around.

"Kairi!" he called seeing Axle taking Kairi away.

They disappeared and John found himself at Hollow Baston.

"Great." he said, "Now I lost them."

He looked around and saw Sora running toward a different place.

"Sora!" he called running after Sora.

He followed Sora and soon Sora was surrounded by heartless. As a heartless jumped at Sora, John jumped through the air and slashed through the heartless. He landed next to Sora who turned and nodded. They rushed to the heartless and started attacking them. They defeated the heartless and soon looked around. Sora turned to John.

"Thanks for the help." he said.

"No problem." John said, "Listen Kairi has been taken by the Organization."

"What?" Sora said, "We have to save her."

"I agree." John replied, "However it will be tricky."

"Sora!" called a girl's voice, "John!"

They turned to see Yuffie being surrounded by heartless.

"Leave this to me." John said to Sora, "Find Kairi."

Sora went to go find the Organization and John threw his keyblade at the heartless about to strike Yuffie. The heartless was destroyed and John landed next to Yuffie.

"Stay back Yuffie." he said to her.

"I will help." Yuffie replied.

John looked at her and nodded. They rushed toward the heartless.

Meanwhile, Shaonic found himself in Twilight Town and met Roxas, Sora's nobody. Shaonic had transformed into a Keyblade master. He had red hair and blue eyes and wore a black outfit. Roxas had found him at the haunted Mansion and talked to him about Sora. They had continued talking and started to walk in the town.

"What am I suppose to do?" Roxas asked later as they sat at the top of the clock tower.

"What do you mean?" Shaonic asked.

"Am I a nobody?" Roxas asked, "Am I going to fade?"

"You're Sora's nobody." Shaonic said, "You won't fade."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked him, "You aren't a nobody."

"True." Shaonic said, "Yet, I knew someone who was."

Roxas turned and looked at him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Xion." Shaonic replied looking at the sun.

"You knew Xion?" Roxas said startled.

Shaonic nodded and looked at him.

"I knew her before she joined with Sora." he said, "She told me to watch over you."

Roxas looked away and started out into the horizon.

"Xion." he said softly, "I miss her."

Shaonic looked away and saw someone down below.

"Isn't that Axle?" he said recognizing the person.

Axle was walking around looking for someone. Shaonic grabbed Roxas and picked him up.

"Hang on." he said.

"What?" Roxas said surprised.

Shaonic jumped of the tower and they fell down toward Axle. Roxas yelled as they flew down and Axle looked at them.

"What the?" he said.

Shaonic landed safely and let Roxas go. Roxas and Shaonic looked at Axle.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked him.

"Looking for you." Axle replied.

"What for?" Shaonic asked.

Axle looked at him.

"You must be a keyblader." he said, "Eggman is with Xemnas."

Shaonic's keyblade, Star Breaker, warped into his hand.

"Eggman!" he said, "What does he want?"

"He told me that someone named Shaonic harness all powers." Axle replied, "And that Shaonic is the Iblis Trigger, along with Princess Elise."

"Elise." Shaonic said in shock, "Where is Elise?"

"With Kairi." Axle said, "Siax took Kairi away from me and Eggman delivered Elise to Xemnas."

Shaonic clenched his fist and pointed his keyblade at Axle.

"Take me to Xemnas." he ordered.

"It's not going to be easy." Axle said, "The base is crawling with heartless."

"None of that matters." Shaonic replied, "As long as I save the girls."

"Very well." Axle said making a portal, "Most likely Sora and John are on their way there."

They all went into the portal and soon found themselves at the World That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts was above a castle and Roxas looked at it.

"Ready?" he asked Shaonic and Axle.

"Bring it." Shaonic said.

Axle nodded and they fought most of the Heartless through the city to the castle. As they started to enter where the skyscraper was, Shaonic felt someone watching them. He looked and saw a man standing on top of the skyscraper. The man had a black cloak and blue hair. He wore a blindfold, but he was still watching them.

"Riku?" Shaonic said to himself.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." Shaonic replied, "Let's go."

They continued to the castle and soon came to the entrance.

"You guys trying to stop Xemnas?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see the same man that Shaonic saw on the skyscraper.

"Riku." Shaonic said, "We're going to help Sora and John."

"I will go with you." Riku replied, "We better be careful in there. No doubt that Eggman has joined with the Organization."

They all went inside the castle and looked around. There were no enemies around and Shaonic turned to Axle.

"Where's the welcome party?" he asked.

Axle shrugged and looked up.

"Mostly likely they are busy with the Keyblade Master, Sora." he replied.

"Well look who's here." said a voice in the air, "If it isn't Roxas and Axle."

They all looked to see a man standing there. The man had black hair and wore an eye patch. He was dressed in a black cloak and he held two snipers in his hands.

"Xigbar." Axle said, "Where is Xemnas?"

"He's at the top with a fellow called Eggman and Xehanort." the man replied, "He's talking about the Iblis Trigger and the ultimate life form, Shaonic. Oh and a boy in a mask, called Vanitas is with them."

"What about this Iblis Trigger?" Roxas asked, "Who is Iblis?"

"Iblis is the flame of disaster and the Iblis Trigger is the one who would unleash the flame." Xigbar replied. "It seems that this ultimate life form, Shaonic, and a Princess named Elise are the Iblis Triggers."

He looked at Shaonic and grinned.

"Hello Shaonic." he said.

Roxas and Axle turned to Shaonic.

"You are the Iblis Trigger?" Axle said.

"I don't know." Shaonic replied, "I am not sure what I am supposed to be."

"You're supposed to be dead." Xigbar said shooting a missile at him.

Shaonic jumped into the air and landed on the platform above. Xigbar continued to shoot at him and Shaonic ran out of the room onto the passage outside. Shaonic gasped for breath and looked around. Kingdom Hearts was above him and he felt Elise up at the top. Shaonic summoned his powers and flew up to the top. He landed in front of a group of people and they turned to look at him. A girl, with red hair and white dress, gasped as she saw him. Eggman was there, along with Xemnas, Vanitas, Xehanort and Siax.

"So the Iblis Trigger has come at last." Eggman said.

"I am not the Iblis Trigger." Shaonic replied, "My name is Shaonic the Hedgehog!"

"Different name, same fate." Siax said bringing out a berserker.

"Calm down Isa." Axle said behind Shaonic.

"Lea." Siax replied, "Take Shaonic to the cells."

Axle shook his head and brought out his fire weapons.

"So you choose to betray the Organization." Siax said, "I will enjoy this Lea."

Axle ran toward Siax and started fighting him as Shaonic turned to Eggman.

"Hand Elise over." he ordered.

"You're powers first." Eggman replied, "Hand over the powers of the worlds."

Shaonic looked at Elise and raised an eyebrow.

"You want it Eggman?" he said glowing, "Go get it!"

He threw his hand to the sky and all his magic went away. He transformed back in his hedgehog form and Eggman looked at Shaonic.

"Pretty clever for a hedgehog." he said to Shaonic, "However that was also stupid. All of your powers are gone and you are nothing now."

"I wouldn't say that." said Shadow's voice in the air.

Eggman looked up and saw Shadow in Super form with all of Shaonic's powers in him.

"I just transferred them Eggman." Shaonic said running toward him.

Vanitas rushed and struck at Shaonic, who leaped into the air and spun at Eggman. Eggman jumped out of the way and Shaonic grabbed Elise and carried her. They took off below and Eggman looked at them.

"Robots!" he yelled, "After them!"

Robots and Vanitas went after Shaonic and Elise as Shadow flew to Sora and the others.

"I knew that you would come." Elise told Shaonic as they ran.

"Look out." a girl's voice said.

Shaonic looked to see a robot about to smash them. As the robot smashed down, a hammer flew through the air and struck the robot. The robot was destroyed.

"Never fear." the girl's voice said, "Amy Rose is here."

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes stood there. She had a pink dress on and a hammer in her hand. She smiled at them.

"Hey Elise." Amy said, "How are you doing?"

"Hey Amy." Shaonic said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Amy replied, "We better get out of here."

Shaonic nodded and turned to Elise.

"Hold on." he told her.

She nodded and Shaonic set off running, with Amy following them. They soon were surrounded by Eggman's minions and Vanitas stood in front of the army. Shaonic put Elise down and shielded her from Vanitas.

"Give the girl." Vanitas said.

"Never." Shaonic replied.

Vanitas blasted Shaonic with a dark ball and Shaonic flew into the air. Shaonic crashed into the wall and sank to the floor.

"You're weak." Vanitas said.

"I won't let you take them." Shaonic replied, "You shall die."

He got up and Vanitas speed toward him and punched him in the stomach. Shaonic doubled over and sank to his knees.

"Time to die." Vanitas told Shaonic.

"No!" a voice yelled from above.

Vanitas looked up and saw John slashing downward. Vanitas jumped back and John shielded Shaonic from Vanitas.

"Get back, Vanitas." John said, "I will kill you if you hurt him."

"John Solo." Vanitas said, "Welcome back."

"John." Shaonic said weakly.

He fell unconscious and John closed his eyes. He took a big breath and focused on his heart. He found himself at the station of Awakening and looked around.

"_You are John Solo_." a voice said in the air, "_The Chosen One of Kingdom Hearts and son of Leia and Han Solo. Regain your skills and become the third ultimate life form, Rexon_."

Light flew around John and he transformed into a red hedgehog. He looked up and was warped back to the present. Vanitas gasped and stepped back.

"What?" he said in surprise.

Elise and Amy looked at John and wondered what happened to him.

"My name is Rexon." John said opening his eyes, "Rexon the Hedgehog!"

"Rexon?" Vanitas said.

He started laughing and John grinned. He disappeared and appeared in front of Vanitas and blasted him back. Vanitas flew into the wall and John turned super form.

"My turn." John said floating in the air.

He spun around and zoomed through the robots that were surrounding Else and Amy. After he killed the robots, he stood in front of Vanitas.

"You shouldn't kill me." Vanitas said, "If you do, then Ventus won't come back."

"What did you do to Ven?" John said in anger and transforming into human form.

"His heart is asleep." Vanitas replied, "If I am dead, then he will never wake up."

John looked away and his keyblade, Oath Keeper, appeared in his hand.

"Where's his heart?" John demanded.

"Why don't you know?" Eggman said from above, "His heart is in Elise."

"What?" John replied.

He looked at Else.

"If you want to free him, then release her heart." Eggman said, "That is the only way that Ventus will be awakened."

"John?" Elise said backing up as John walked up to her, "What are you doing?"

"I have to free him Elise." John told her, "I am sorry."

Above Sonic looked down and saw John walking to Elise.

"Has John gone mad?" Sonic thought.

John continued to walk up to Elise, who backed up to the edge.

"Please John." she said, "Eggman is lying. You know so."

"Oh really?" Eggman said, "Don't you want your brother back John?"

John looked down and suddenly thrust his keyblade at Elise. A golden sword blocked his attack and Sonic stood there.

"John, have you gone mad?" Sonic asked.

"Get out of the way Sonic." John said, "I am determined to free my brother's heart."

"I don't care." Sonic replied, "I will protect Elise. You will have to go through me."

"I don't want to fight you." John said, "However if you get in the way, then I have no choice."

"Yeah you could like not do it." Sonic said.

"No Sonic." John replied, "I have no choice."

"Well I go save Amy because I have no choice." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sonic!" Amy said growing angry.

"Sorry Amy." Sonic replied, "I am just saying."

"Get out of the way." John said to Sonic.

"As I said." Sonic replied, "You will have to face me."

"Very well then." John said getting in a fighting stance.

"Sonic, John." Elise said as Sonic and John clashed their swords, "Stop it. If he needs my heart to free his brother, then I will freely give it."

Sonic and John stopped and looked at her.

"Elise what are you saying?" Sonic asked.

"You will freely give your heart?" John asked shocked.

"Yes." Elise said, "If your brother needs saving, then I will do it."

She looked at John.

"I am ready." she said.

John pointed his keyblade at her heart and released it. Elise fell and Sonic caught her. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

"You traitor." Sonic said growing dark, "You killed her."

"No." Eggman said, "He just freed the last Princess of Heart to open the door to darkness."

"What?!" John exclaimed.

The heart disappeared and John turned to Eggman.

"You tricked me!" he yelled.

"Of course." Eggman said, "Xemnas need her pure heart and knew that you will release it."

John took a big breath and raised his keyblade. He rushed toward Eggman, but was knocked back. John rolled to his feet and looked up to see Vanitas standing there.

"You will have to go through me." Vanitas said.

John looked at Sonic, who calmed down. Sonic looked back at him and nodded. They closed their eyes and started transforming. They became super Sonic and super Rexon.

"This ends here." Sonic said to Vanitas.

"Bring it." Vanitas replied.

Sonic grinned and rushed toward him as John flew up to Kingdom Hearts. He landed in front of Xemnas and transformed back into John Solo.

"Xemnas." John said, "Give me Elise's heart."

"Never." Xemnas replied, "Her heart is now mine."

"Xemnas!" John yelled rushing toward Xemnas.

He struck at Xemnas, who dodged the attack with super speed. John gasped in surprise and Xemnas knocked him away. John landed on the ground and looked at Kingdom Hearts.

"How long can you last?" Xemnas wondered.

"I will get her heart back." John said.

Suddenly light flashed and John found himself in front of an abandon warehouse.

"Where am I?" he thought getting up.

He looked around and saw that he was in a forest.

"What is this place?" John said going inside the warehouse.

The place looked like it had been abandon for years and there were cobwebs and dust everywhere. He took out his Chaos Emerald and it glowed. John continued walking through tunnels and downstairs. He came to the end and entered a large room.

"What happened here?" John asked.

He placed the Chaos Emerald in a slot and a machine's engine started to power up. Lights came on and John saw many capsules in the room. The machines started up and John saw clones in the capsules.

"This is a cloning factory." John realized, "They are all of Ecea."

True enough, all the clones looked just like Ecea. John heard someone groaning and went to a corner. A man was there bound and gagged. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a suit and John recognized him as Jason Bourne.

"Hold on." John said freeing the gag.

"Thanks." Jason said, "Someone kidnapped me and brought me here."

John heard a sound above and hand gagged Jason. Someone came down and looked around.

"Who is that?" Jason asked quietly as John removed his hand.

"Don't know." John whispered, "I am going to have to gag you."

"What?" Jason asked, "Free me."

"Not yet." John said placing the gag back into Jason's mouth, "If that guy comes over here and sees you gone, then we will be in trouble. I am going to find out who he is."

He left Jason and hid in the shadows. The man came over to Jason and smirked. The man had brown hair, wore sunglasses and a black suit.

"Hello Bourne." he said, "Still bound I see."

He knelt next to Jason and removed the gag.

"Free me!" Jason yelled.

"Still the same attitude." the man said gagging Jason, "You should be kinder to someone that at least feeds you. True that I kidnapped you, but I need you to unlock a top secret weapon. Don't run on me."

He got up and chuckled.

"See you later." he said.

He left and started working on the machines. John crept up to Jason and started freeing him. Once freed, they hid behind some containers.

"What is this top secret weapon?" John asked quietly.

"He told me that one of Ecea's clones holds the power of the gods." Jason replied, "I am supposed to be the person to unlock it."

"Well?" John said looking at him, "Are you?"

"How should I know?" Jason asked.

John looked at the man.

"He seems familiar." he said mostly to himself, "That's it!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"His name is Mr. Smith." John replied, "He was in the Matrix though. How did he get out?"

"So you know him?" Jason asked.

"I do." John answered, "However he is the bad guy."

"I figured that out." Jason said sourly.

"All right, hands up." a man said behind them.

John and Jason raised their hands. They were marched to the middle of the room and Mr. Smith walked up to them.

"Well, look who we have here." he said looking at John, "John Solo isn't it?"

"Why are you here?" John asked.

"Looking for the top secret weapon that is said to hold the powers of the gods." Mr. Smith replied, "We need Mr. Bourne to open it."

"How do you know that he is the key?" John questioned.

"I've been studying." Mr. Smith answered, "Kyle Skywalker put the blood of the key to open it, in Jason Bourne. It was on the 4th day of October."

John gasped as he remembered that on the same day, he had battled Seth and been wounded. Jaina had told him that Kyle put blood into him, even though he didn't need it. John realized that it wasn't Jason who had the blood and was the key to open the clone, but the one was John himself. He suddenly knocked the man behind him away and Jason punched the other man.

"John Solo!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Time's up." John said Jason, "Let's do this."

They rushed toward Mr. Smith, who knocked Jason away. Jason flew into the wall and slipped unconscious. Mr. Smith brought out a sword and struck at John, who leaned back as the sword passed over him. He rolled away and summoned his keyblade. He swung back at Mr. Smith, who blocked the attack. They continued fighting and soon John weakened Mr. Smith.

"I got something to tell you." John said to him, "I am the key, not Jason."

"What?" Mr. Smith replied, "How could you be the one?"

"Jason isn't the one that Kyle put the blood in." John explained, "I am the one. That day was the day I battled Darth Seth and was wounded in the Force. Kyle put blood into me, even though I didn't need it."

"I see." Mr. Smith said grinning, "Well then, let's get this done."

"If you think that I am going to open it, you're wrong." John replied, "You're going down!"

He rushed toward Mr. Smith and slashed at him. Mr. Smith back rolled and stood up.

"You will have to do better than that." he said grinning.

"Hmph." John said.

He closed his eyes and started to glow.

"The light of the heart shines through the darkness." he said, "That light lives in the Chaos Emeralds, Princesses of Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and the Prince of Heart. Open the door!"

Wind blew around him and light blasted in the room.

"What?" Mr. Smith questioned as the capsules started to glow and break.

John's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were glowing.

"Open the key to the gods!" he yelled.

The capsules broke and the light dimmed. John sank to the floor. He looked around and saw that Mr. Smith had vanished, taking Jason with him.

"Not again." he said.

"Hello there." a boy's voice said.

John looked up to see Ecea standing there. No, not Ecea but his clone.

"Thanks for freeing me." Ecea's clone said, "My name is Anakin. You must be the opener."

"Call me John." John replied getting up.

"Thank you John." Anakin said, "My friends and I are most grateful."

John gasped as he saw millions of clones looking at him.

"Who created you?" John asked.

"Kyle Skywalker." Anakin answered, "1 year ago, he created us but then abandon us."

"Why did he?" John asked.

"The sith were coming and he had to battle them." Anakin answered, "He knew that if he stayed here, then the sith would learn about us and train us as siths."

"I see." John said looking at the factory, "So you ready?"

Anakin looked at John, who smiled. Light shone and John was back at The World That Never Was. He was in front of Xemnas and John got up.

"Xemnas." he said, "Give back Elise's heart or pay the price."

"You can't defeat me John Solo." Xemnas replied, "I am too powerful for you."

"What about Ecea?" John asked sensing the clones coming.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow and looked over the edge. An army of Ecea was heading toward his castle and attacking the heartless.

"How?" Xemnas said getting angry.

John looked in the sky and saw a ball of light in a ball of magic. He knew it was Elise's heart and he would free it. He jumped in the air and flew toward Elise's heart. Xemnas saw him and jumped after him. Two laser swords appeared in Xemnas' hands and he struck at John, who flew back and flipped over.

"Just try and stop me Xemnas!" he yelled rushing toward Xemnas.

Xemnas slashed at him, to find that John had disappeared.

"Where are you, Solo!?" Xemnas shouted.

A light flashed above and Xemnas saw that Elise's heart had been released.

Below Sonic was fighting Vanitas, when Elise's heart came down and went into her body. She opened her eyes and Sonic blasted Vanitas back. Sonic went over to her and held her.

"Sonic." Elise said, "What happened?"

"John freed your heart." Sonic replied.

"He freed me?" Elise said.

"You have awakened Princess of Heart." Vanitas said, "Complete Kingdom Hearts with your powers."

"Never!" Sonic shouted, "She will never help you."

"Let's see about that." Vanitas replied.

He floated in the air and rushed toward Sonic and Elise with his keyblade. As he struck, another keyblade blocked his attack. It was the Ultima Keyblade and the wielder was Ecea's clone Anakin.

"Just try it Vanitas." Anakin said, "You touch them and you shall die by my hands."

"Who are you?" Vanitas asked floating in the air.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied, "I am the reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker the first in the form of Ecea Skywalker's body."

"Anakin Skywalker." Vanitas said, "Sidious told me about you in your original body. He said that you were a great Jedi and a powerful Sith."

"That was true." Anakin replied, "However I will not turn to the dark side again."

"Think of the power that you could get back." Vanitas said, "You can have it all if you turn to your true self.

"My true self is on the Light side." Anakin replied, "You cannot make me change."

"Perhaps I can." Vanitas said.

He snapped his fingers and an arm of sith surrounded Sonic and Elise.

"They shall die if you don't join." Vanitas told Anakin, "You have to choose."

"Very well." Anakin replied.

He turned to the sith and disappeared. Sonic and Elise barely saw him slicing through sith until there were none left. He appeared in front of Sonic and Elise, facing Vanitas.

"That is my answer Vanitas." Anakin said.

"Then you chose death." Vanitas replied.

He summoned a fire ball and Elise gasped. Anakin glared at Vanitas and Vanitas fired at him. Anakin spun around and chopped through the fire with his hands.

"You will have to do better than that." Anakin taunted.

Vanitas scoffed and rushed toward Anakin. Anakin slashed his keyblade up and blocked Vanitas' keyblade as it was coming down. They continued fighting and Sonic went to Shaonic.

"Elise, give me the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

Elise gave him her Chaos Emerald and Sonic focused on his heart. The Chaos Emerald glowed and Shaonic was healed. He opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up.

"What happened?" he asked clutching his head.

"You were unconscious." Sonic explained, "Ecea's clone saved us."

He helped Shaonic up and supported him. Elise helped on the other side and they turned to see a group of fire benders in front of them.

"Uh oh." Sonic said, "We're in trouble."

In front of the group was Azula. She was the fire lord's daughter and one of the best fire benders.

"Hello Sonic." she said smiling evilly.

"Azula." Sonic replied glaring, "What do you want?"

"The Avatar obviously." Azula said as if it was obvious.

"He's not here." Sonic replied.

"Oh I think he is." Azula said looking past him.

Sonic turned to see who she was looking at. She was looking at Shaonic.

"Shaonic isn't the Avatar." Sonic complained looking back at Azula.

He gasped as he saw her blasting lightning at them. The lightning got closer, when someone intercepted it and blasted it away. Azula's brother, Zuko, was standing in front of them.

"Stay back Azula." Zuko commanded.

"Brother." Azula said, "You're a traitor to the fire nation."

"The fire nation is wrong." Zuko replied getting into a fighting stance, "It is making the world unbalanced."

Azula got into a stance and blasted fire at Zuko, who blocked the attack with his fire. Another fire bender blasted at Sonic and as it came it was extinguished by water. Sonic looked to see Katara and Sokka, as well as Toph and Aang, heading their way. Aang landed in front of Sonic and blasted the fire benders back with air.

"Get Shaonic and Elise out of here." Aang commanded his flying bison as it came.

Toph used earth to push Shaonic and Elise on Oppa and Oppa flew away as Lexeus Skywalker came next to Aang.

"Long time no see Avatar." he said as he and Aang were running to the fire benders, "You ready?"

"Ready." Aang replied.

They jumped through the air and Aang used air as Lexeus used fire to blast the fire benders away. A long time ago, Lexeus joined Aang and his friends to defeat the fire lord. Lexeus and Aang were both the Avatar and together they were unstoppable. Henry Skywalker was also the Avatar and he was with Shadow and John, fighting Xemnas. Lexeus swung his legs over himself and fire flew out. The fire benders put a wall of fire up and Aang flew through it, unharmed. He spun around and blasted the fire benders with air. They flew back and Azula blasted lightning at Aang. Lexeus intercepted it and blasted it back at her. She dodged it and landed on a pillar. Aang and Lexeus, with Zuko, ran toward her.

"She's mine." Zuko said,

Lexeus and Aang nodded and cleared Zuko a path through the fire benders. Zuko fought his sister as Lexeus fought General Zhou.

"We meet again Roxas." Zhou said, "Last time, you let me go. This time I shall kill you."

"Let's see about that Zhou." Lexeus replied blasting fire at Zhou.

Zhou blocked the attack and they continued fighting.

"Well if it isn't Avatar Aang." a man's voice said.

He appeared in front of Aang, who slid to a stop.

"Norco." Aang said, "You again?"  
"That's right." Norco replied, "Eggman was good enough to find a way to bring me back."

"Norco!" a man's voice yelled.

A man that looked exactly like Lexeus, except he had a beard and Lexeus didn't, jumped between Aang and Norco.

"Henry Skywalker." Norco said, "Pleased to see you again."

"Aang, get out of here." Henry ordered, "I will deal with him."

Aang nodded and left as Henry got into a fighting stance.

"I know you lost someone you loved." Norco said, "What was her name again? Oh yes, Julia Davidson."

Henry ran toward Norco and slashed at him with his keyblade. Norco dodged the attack and summoned lightning to blast at Henry. He released the lightning and Henry caught it with his fingers. He aimed the lightning toward Azula and released it. Azula saw it and jumped over the attack. Zuko took the moment and blasted fire at her. Earth went in front of her and blocked the fire. When the earth diminished, David stood there grinning.

"Zuko." he said, "We meet again."

"David." Zuko replied, "Looking for a rematch?"

David jumped and kicked fire out of his legs. Zuko ducked and spun around, the fire barely missing him. They continued fighting as Azula went after Aang and Katara. As she got closer, someone used earth to trip her. She fell to the ground and looked up to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a red outfit.

"Christopher Davidson." Azula said, "What a surprise to see you here."

"You're going down Azula." Christopher replied.

"No, it's you who is going down!" Azula yelled.

She got up and blasted fire at him. Christopher jumped up and slashed his foot down, releasing fire while he did it. Azula dodged the attack and blasted fire back. Christopher step-sided the attack and ran toward Azula. Azula grinned and threw a knife at Christopher, who summoned his keyblade and knocked the knife away.

"You're good Christopher." Azula said, "Better than I thought."

"Although I am not the Avatar." Christopher replied, "His powers flow within me."

"Interesting." Azula said grinning.

She summoned lightning and blasted it at Christopher, who warped away and appeared behind her.

"That trick is old." Christopher said as Azula stood shocked.

"What do you want?" Azula asked getting angry.

"Leave this place." Christopher answered, "We will fight later."

"So it will be an Agni Kai?" Azula questioned.

"Yes." Christopher replied, "However it's not me that will fight. It will be you and John Solo."

"Deal." Azula said, "At the fire palace."

She left and all the enemies disappeared. Christopher looked to see Zuko and John coming toward him. Shaonic, Sonic, Shadow, Namine, Kairi, Sora, Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Lexeus, Henry and Riku came up to Christopher also.

"You okay?" Aang asked Christopher.

"Yeah." Christopher replied.

Suddenly lightning struck him and Christopher fell down.

"Chris!" Lexeus yelled.

Zuko looked to see a guy standing on a pillar. The man had black hair and black eyes. He was Firelord Ozai. Ozai prepared to shoot.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled.

Ozai blasted fire and Toph used earth to block it.

"Leave him to me." Lexeus said to the others, "You guys go."

"I will go with you." Katara offered.

Lexeus nodded and they ran toward Ozai as the others got Christopher and left. Lexeus jumped into the air and blasted fire at Ozai, who dodged and blasted at Katara. Katara used water to block the attack. Lexeus gathered lightning and waited for the right moment.

"Katara." he said in his mind, "Distract Ozai."

He didn't know if Katara heard him, but she kept Ozai from looking at Lexeus. Lexeus took a big breath and concentrated on himself. He started to go into his Avatar State, when he heard someone calling him.

"Lexeus where are you?" a girl's voice called.

Lexeus looked and saw Christopher's granddaughter, Allena. She was in a metal room. Allena was blind and an earthbender, as well as a waterbender. She was sitting in the room on the floor.

"Lexeus." she said weeping, "Where are you? I am scared."

"Allena!" Lexeus yelled.

He stopped his Avatar State and opened his eyes. He blasted the lightning elsewhere and turned to Katara.

"We must go!" he yelled.

Katara headed toward him as Ozai came after her. Earth went in front of Ozai and Lexeus turned to see a man standing there. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was about Lexeus' age and similar to him.

"Xerion?" Lexeus questioned.

"Go save her." the man replied meaning Allena, "I will meet you later."

"He will destroy you." Lexeus argued.

"Roxas, come on." Katara said, "Your uncle knows what he is doing."

Lexeus nodded and summoned his powers.

"Grab me." he told Katara.

Katara held on to him and they flew into the air.

"Hold on tight." Lexeus ordered.

Katara nodded and they flew at the speed of sound. They flew to the Earth kingdom and landed at the palace.

"I sense someone." Lexeus said, "Ventress."

He and Katara barged into the palace and saw Ventress with Azula.

"About time." Azula said.

"You again." Lexeus replied, "Where's Allena?"

"Oh...the blind girl." Ventress said, "Guards, bring the prisoner."

Soon Allena came in with a guard. She was shaking with fear and Lexeus grew angry.

"Release her." Katara ordered.

"On one condition." Azula replied, "Give us the Triforce and we will let her go."

Lexeus saw Allena do a little smile. Azula and Ventress didn't know that Allena had earthbending and water bending. Lexeus shot fire at Azula and Allena used earth to blast the guard away. Katara blasted water at Ventress, who used the force to jump away from the attack. Lexeus summoned his keyblade and rushed toward Ventress as Katara went after Azula. Allena felt the guards with her feet and used earth to block the entrance. As Ventress and Lexeus fought, Lexeus felt David coming.

"Allena, code 3." Lexeus shouted.

A long time ago, Lexeus and Allena came up with a way to contact each other if they were attacked. Code 1 was for the fire lord and supreme villains. Code 2 was for people like Azula and Ventress. Code 3 was for a traitor in the family of Skywalker's, Solo's and Davidson's. Allena turned toward the direction that David was coming and used earth to block the entrance. However a fire blast broke it and David stood there.

"Nice try Allena." he said, "However you know that I am more powerful that you."

"You may think that David Davidson." Allena replied as they walked around each other, "But I am the greatest earthbender after Toph."

"Let's see about that." David said.

He blasted lightning at her and Lexeus grabbed the lightning from David's fingers. He released it away from Allena. David force-pushed Lexeus away and Allena, with Katara, was surrounded by Ventress and Earth benders, while Azula and David, with fire benders, surrounded Lexeus. Lexeus looked at Allena, who was prepared to fight and knew that she wouldn't have a chance. He used earthbending to make a crystal shield and concentrated on his Avatar State. He went into it and broke out of the shield. He floated in the air and suddenly struck by lightning again as he was before. He fell down dead and Katara caught him. Tears were in her eyes and she looked at Azula and David, who had struck Lexeus.

"Now the Avatar is dead." Azula said, "There is no spiritual water to help him now."

Allena glowed and turned to David Davidson.

"You will pay for that." she said in a double voice.

She blasted fire at David, who jumped out of the way. He landed behind her and Allena did a small smile.

"I can sense you David." she told him.

She water bended and blasted him in the stomach.

"Katara, take my grandfather out of here." Allena said, "I will hold them off and then follow."

Katara left and met Henry Skywalker outside. Johnny Storm and Aang were on Oppa.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"David blasted Lexeus with lightning again." Katara told him, "There isn't any spiritual water."

"Here." Henry said, "I have some."

He took out a water cylinder and used water bending on Lexeus. Nothing happened and Henry got up angry. He ran inside the palace and Katara gave Lexeus to Johnny. She went back to help Henry and Johnny looked at Lexeus.

"Let's get out of here." Aang said.

"What about Katara and Henry?" Johnny asked.

"They can use Tybalt." Aang replied, "Let's go to your place."

"The Baxter Building?" Johnny said, "Why there?"

"Since we lost the others, maybe some of them will be at the Baxter Building." Aang told him, "Oppa, yip-yip."

They flew to the Baxter Building and Johnny carried Lexeus inside. They met Johnny's wife, Agnes at the hallway.

"Johnny." she said, "Oh my."

She saw Lexeus in Johnny's arms and started to weep.

"Henry tried using the spiritual water." Aang told her, "It didn't work."

"Let's take him to the room upstairs." Susan said coming toward them.

She took Agnes into her arms and helped her upstairs as Johnny carried Lexeus. They laid Lexeus on the bed and as they looked at him, he started to glow and fade.

"He's gone." Agnes said, "This time for good."

"I feel weird." Johnny said holding his head.

Susan and Agnes turned to see Johnny slip unconscious and fall to the ground.

"Johnny!" Susan cried.

Johnny woke up to find himself in front of Lexeus.

"You were dead." Johnny said.

"I am dead." Lexeus replied, "However I was allowed to see the next chosen one after me."

"I am not..." Johnny started to say, "No...I can't be."

"You are Johnny." Lexeus told him, "You are the next Avatar after me."

"How is that possible?" Johnny asked, "I am not even related to you."

"Aang isn't related to me either." Lexeus told him, "However I was an air bender and you are a fire bender. You are the next Avatar in my line. Also you married my cousin Agnes, remember?"

"So how do I train to be the Avatar?" Johnny questioned.

"I will teach you now, how to master the Avatar State." Lexeus replied.

He taught Johnny how to master the Avatar State and Lexeus disappeared.

"Hello Johnny." a boy's voice said behind him.

Johnny turned to see that he was on the streets and the boy was about his height with brown eyes and black hair. He wore a black outfit.

"Rick." Johnny said, "Is it really you? I thought Doom killed you."

"Did you really think that Doom could kill me?" Rick replied walking up to Johnny, "He couldn't. I was tricky. I faked my death that day and hid while I was sure that I was ready."

"Ready?" Johnny questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Johnny." Rick said biting his lip, "I was also affected by the storm. I was working below remember?"

"I forgot about that." Johnny replied, "But why did you hid it?"

"I didn't realize it, until Doom attacked me." Rick told Johnny, "I am invincible Johnny. Also I can control lightning as well as have all of the Fantastic Four powers. Super strength, invisibility, force-field, fire powers, and stretching myself, which I still find creepy."

He looked at the Baxter Building behind Johnny.

"Seems that it's still here." he said.

"Let's go inside." Johnny replied, "Susan would be happy to see you."

"All right." Rick agreed.

They went inside and upstairs. Johnny told Rick to wait by the door and went inside. Susan was alone and she looked up at Johnny.

"Where were you?" she asked him, "You fell down and then disappeared."

"Never mind about that." Johnny told her, "I got a surprise."

"What?" Susan asked.

"Remember our brother Rick?" Johnny questioned.

"Please Johnny." Susan said, "Don't talk about him. You know how I get."

"Well...look." Johnny replied turning her to the door.

Susan looked to see Rick standing there.

"Rick?" she said starting to cry.

"Hey Sue." Rick replied holding out his arms to her.

Susan ran to him and hugged him, weeping for joy.

"There, there." Rick told her soothing her, "I am here now."

Reed came in and stared at the scene.

"Rick?" he said.

Susan, Rick, and Johnny turned to him.

"Hey Reed." Rick replied, "How have you been?"

"You're alive." Reed said shocked, "What happened?"

Rick was silent and he had a flashback.

_Doom had just fired at Johnny, who left to get away from the missile and Rick went to help Reed, who was held frozen by Doom. Doom had already broke Rick's right arm and blasted lightning at Rick. Rick however had worn one of the Fantastic Four suits and it protected him, even though Rick was still weakened. Rick limped his way into Doom's office as Susan started to free Reed._

_ "Hello Susan." Doom said._

_Rick looked to see Doom walking up to Susan._

_ "Victor." Susan said, "Stop this. We can help you."_

_ "I don't need help." Doom replied, "I am what I want to be. Powerful and stronger than Reed."_

_Susan shielded Reed and Doom chuckled._

_ "Did you say goodbye to your brother Rick?" he asked Susan, "The last time I saw him, was that he was hit by my lightning."_

_ "Don't make me Doom." Susan answered._

_ "Let's not fight Sue." Doom said._

_ "No." Susan said, "Let's."_

_She blasted a force-field at him, which broke the window. Doom blasted lightning at Susan, who flew into the wall._

_ "Doom!" Rick yelled limping toward the fight._

_ "Well if it isn't Rick." Doom replied turning to him, "Welcome back."_

_ "You're going down Doom." Rick said in anger._

_ "You sure of that?" Doom asked walking away as Rick kept in front of him._

_Doom looked at him and blasted him. Rick flew out of the window and out to the balcony._

_ "You're no match for me Rick." Doom said coming out and walking up to Rick._

_Rick backed away and reached the edge above the river._

_ "It's time for you to die Rick." Doom called over the wind, "Goodbye."_

_ "I don't think so Doom." Rick replied._

_He got up and jumped into the water._

_ "Bad idea, Rick." Doom said._

_He blasted lightning at the river and electricity spread through it. Rick felt the lightning hit him, but he was still alive. He swam to shore and went unconscious. He woke up in a room alone and was healed._

When Rick was done explaining, everyone was silent.

"So you survived all those months." Reed said, "That's amazing. How was it done?"

"I was with you guys at the space station." Rick replied, "I was working in the engine room, when the storm attacked us. I was also affected by the storm and my DNA was affected."

"So what powers do you have?" Susan asked.

"All of yours." Ricky answered, "I also am invincible and can control lightning."

"That's cool." Reed replied, "Any bad effects?"

"None that I know of." Rick said, "So far it's been great."

"Well look what we have here." a man's voice said at the door, "If it isn't Rick Storm."

"Hello Doom." Rick said turning to Doom.

"You're alive I see." Doom replied, "I get to kill you again."

"You won't be doing any killing." Johnny said running toward Doom.

"Johnny no!" Susan yelled.

Doom blasted lightning at Johnny, who flew back and out the window. Doom fired at Reed, who dodged the attack and Doom sent a large blast at Susan. Rick blocked the attack with his force-field.

"Not going to happen Doom." Rick said struggling with the blast.

"So it seems that you have powers now." Doom realized, "Those won't save you though."

He blasted at Rick with his free hand and Rick threw out his hand. He caught the lightning and pointed it toward the window. He released it and looked at Doom with fire in his eyes. Doom started laughing hysterically and Rick turned to Susan and she nodded. They both used their force-field to blast Doom back. Doom flew back and hit the wall. Reed helped Susan up and Doom got out of the wall.

"Reed, leave." Rick ordered, "I will handle this."

Reed and Susan left and Rick got into a fighting stance.

"You can't beat me Ricky." Doom taunted.

"That's not my name." Rick said summoning his powers.

"Ricky." Doom replied.

Rick forced his hands toward Doom and yelled. Doom flew back and through the building. He fell and landed on the ground. Rick jumped out of the hole and landed in front of Doom.

"My name is Rick Storm." Rick said, "You lose Doom."

"No...it's you who is going to lose." a girl's voice said behind him.

Rick spun around and caught a lightning bolt that Azula had shot at him. He blasted it back at her and she jumped out of the way.

"If it isn't Azula." Rick said as Susan and Reed came next to him, "We meet again."

"You met her before?" Reed questioned.

"Oh yeah." Rick told him, "She tried to kill me. Unfortunately she didn't know that I am invincible."

"Hello again." Azula said as Johnny came flying down, "Avatar Johnny."

"What?" Susan said looking at Johnny, who bit his lip, "Avatar?"

"That's me…" he replied, "All right Azula, let's do this."

Azula blasted fire at Johnny, who dodged the attack and blaster fire back at her.

"Johnny!" Rick yelled summoning water and throwing it at him.

Johnny water bended and blasted it at Azula. It hit her and she flew back into the wall. Johnny ran toward her, but a fire blast intercepted his path. Johnny looked to see Serpens standing there.

"You." Johnny said.

"Johnny Storm." Serpens replied, "Pleasure to see you again."

Someone landed on the ground from above and Henry Skywalker stood there.

"Also Henry Skywalker." Serpens added, "This is perfect."

"This ends here Serpens." Henry said, "You die today."

"The Prophecy of Maria says that a person of the Skywalker family would kill me." Serpens said, "However it didn't say which Skywalker."

"Well I will be the one." Henry replied running toward Serpens who flicked his finger at Henry and Henry was blasted away.

"Pathetic." Serpens said.

"Hey Serpens." Allena called behind him.

Serpens turned and looked at her with shock.

"That's right." Allena said, "I am Allena Skywalker. I am the one of the prophecy."

"Impossible." Serpens replied, "You're blind little girl."

He jumped up and blasted fire at her. Johnny flew in front of Allena and shielded her from the fire blast.

"Thanks Johnny." Allena said, "But I can handle this."

She moved away from Johnny and walked in front of Serpens. She took a big breath and opened her eyes to see everything.

"All right Serpens." she said, "Prepare for the fight of your life."

She and Serpens fought as Doom blasted at Johnny from behind.

"Johnny!" Aang yelled.

Johnny turned and saw Zuko go in front of him and catch the lightning. Zuko blasted the lightning back and turned to Johnny.

"We got your back." he said.

Johnny nodded and they ran toward Doom. Doom got up and blasted at them again. Johnny earth bended and blocked the attack. Zuko jumped over the earth and shot fire at Doom, who dodged the blast. Johnny closed his eyes and went into the Avatar State. He saw Lexeus and Jacen floating in space. They nodded at him and Johnny unleashed his powers at Doom.


End file.
